Different Roads
by Angelicat2
Summary: What if Wally had became a Rogue instead of a hero after he had gotten his speedy powers? When one of the Rogues finds the poor boy unconscious and beaten, they all take him in...And Wally still idolizes the Flash, whom he knows is his uncle. The only problem is trying to decide if he should stay loyal to his new family or follow his dream to help his uncle. Some abuse/cussing!
1. The Boy

**So I got to thinking today(after two snow days) and I wondered what would happen if Wally had became a Rogue after his experiment that gave him super speed. So here's what I have so far. I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

His day was terrible so far. He had been executing a plot that had taken him a whole week to scheme and perfect. He was going to rob the bank...honestly. It was what a villain did after all. Besides, he had been very bored so what better to do then cause some chaos?

But the material he had needed to complete his freeze ray had been a bit...well, elusive. It took him a whole hour to find one of the cooling chemicals that his freeze ray needed to use in order to create the instant icing weapon. That in itself was strange since he could usually find it anywhere. And don't even mention about the other scraps of metal and such...Then when he had gotten to the bank, after he had made the ray and tested it,(of course, can't go in unprepared) the damn thing decided that it didn't want to work. He stood back, aimed at someone's feet, pulled the trigger, and...nothing happened! And then the Scarlet Speedster just had to run up to the bank. Before he could blink, the gun he had in his right hand was gone, and he was lying on the ground on his back. Thank goodness that his parka was insulated and cushioned, or that would have hurt...not that he would have admitted it!

The most humiliating part about it wasn't that he had gotten caught since that(sadly) happens often. It was that the red draped hero hadn't even taken him into custody. He had just looked at the criminal sadly before saying something about how he(the villain) technically didn't need to go to jail since he didn't actually commit a crime. Then he sped away in a blur of red. The nerve of the guy.(he still liked the Flash though; he's an alright guy)

Oh, he loved a free pass from jail, don't get him wrong. He hated those dinky jail cells as much as the next guy. It's just that it's so embarrassing if a hero doesn't put you in jail even though you were attempting a crime. Especially when you were trying to do something illegal and the hero knew it...It's like charity, pity, or something…and everyone knew that he, Captain Cold, didn't accept those. Heck, he didn't do favors either.(Unless the favors were for some of the members of the Rogues)

So he had dejectedly left the bank and began to trek his way back to the bar where the Rogues hung out a lot. Somehow maintaining traction on the crunchy snow and slippery ice that had just freshly fallen, Captain Cold was about to turn a corner to enter an alleyway when he heard something.

At first, he had thought that it was just the sound of someone throwing some trash or something on the ground so he turned back to leave. It wasn't his job to get interested in some random person and how they spent their day throwing out trash or whatnot...But that's when he heard a little tiny grunt. It obviously wasn't a bad guy beating up on someone since there would be the sound of a scuffle or anything to indicate a fight was happening. With his curiosity slowly rising, he moved towards the sound. Nothing would have prepared him for what he was about to see.

A big house(that looked like all of the other houses on the street) sat in front of him. A perfect white fence stretched around the perimeter of the place and there was even a gate that was surprisingly open. The house was pure white much like the snow that surrounded the whole area, but it seemed a bit run down if the cracking paint was anything to go by. Cold strolled up the walkway cautiously(he was entering an unknown place; he had no clue what would await him) before entering with a "These people are basically inviting me into their yard" thought on his mind. Before he even got to the stairs that lead to the porch, he heard a wheezing noise like someone had a stuffy nose and was standing near him. Glancing around, he gasped in surprise before his mittened hands tightened in uncontrollable anger as he looked down.

There was an innocent child lying unconscious in the snow. When Cold picked the boy up, it was apparent that the child had been mistreated. The kid was limp in his arms as he adjusted him so that his injuries wouldn't get bumped. When he accidentally brushed his hand against the child's chest, the boy weakly screamed out in pain. What had his parents done to him?

Although the kid looked to be about ten or nine years old, he was twig thin and seemed as if he were half that age. He also didn't weigh enough as the man was able to easily lift him without even thinking about it. The pallor of his skin was so white that it almost looked blue so he apparently had been outside for awhile. But in contrast to that, dark, black bruises bloomed over his right eye, jaw, and forehead. Dried blood was caked under his nose and mouth as some still dripped down his face. His reddish hair was plastered to his head with both snow and...blood. Quite frankly, Cold was a bit too scared to even look under the poor kid's clothes to see what other damage had been done. Obviously there had been some broken ribs...

Cold just didn't understand any of it...How could-no, how DARE someone leave their child out in the snow as if they didn't give a damn about their own kid! How could a parent be so CRUEL? How could a parent-anyone really beat a child? Not even the worst villains would do that.(except the Joker and a few demented evils) A child was a precious gift that should never be harmed...And that pissed the villain off so much.

Sure, he was a villain, but Cold always took pride in the fact that he had a no killing rule. The other evil villains laughed and called him and the Rogues weak, but that was his rule. He enforced it with every bad guy in the city, and he would fight until his death just so that those people listened and obeyed it. He was fine with theft, vandalism, and even taking hostages for his own specific needs and demands...But he would never kill. It just wasn't him. And there was no freaking way he would ever harm a child...a kid who could be having a great life if it wasn't for some scumbags who think they can call themselves parents. Not ever...

With his eyes narrowed in a venomous glare, he remembered the address of the home. He may need that later...So then Cold did what he saw fit. He quickly grabbed up his communicator, sent an alert to the others, and he took the boy with him as he left to go to the Rogues' hideout. He was going to care for this child even if it killed him. And he didn't doubt that it would someday.

* * *

 **Please review! I'll try to update one chapter a week(at least), but I have other stories to work on and life(basically school). Thank you!**

 **Just curious but...Who's your favorite Rogue?**


	2. Five Years Later

"Nah," a voice gently reprimanded, "You need to feint to the left before going to the right, Kid."

"I know," a breathless voice answered.

"If I would have wanted to harm you," the man continued as he gave his student some breathing time. "I would've done it there. A really bad villain-"

"Wouldn't have cared what they did to me as long as they win." The teenager interrupted as he got his breath under control. The man simply raised an eyebrow at the teen before continuing.

"Yes," the man agreed before moving closer to the boy, "They would have taken any advantage. They don't play like us Rogues."

"Yeah, I know. No drugs and no killing. But how do I do it?" The teenager questioned as he glared down at the floor while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just not fast enough."

"Which is why you have to use what's up here," the man tapped his temple before elaborating further. "Even if your speed fails you, your brain won't. That's what's going to keep you alive to see another day."

"Yeah, but-" the emerald eyed boy was about to complain before he was quieted by the man holding his hand out.

"Oy, you aren't going to always have your speed, Kid." The man warned calmly before going on, "It doesn't matter what you are. Hero, villain, or civilian; you're always going to run into some situations where you'll lose your powers(if you have any). Whether from inhibitor collars or some freaky incident."

The boy could only watch with some uncertainty as his teacher finished speaking.

"So you have to think fast." When the man saw the kid's , he quickly moved towards him while trying to reassure him. "Kid, I just really don't want you getting hurt. Especially if you could have protected yourself from it. It's one thing to fight, and it's another to actually know how to fight. And you'll get fast enough someday. Now let's try again. I'm sure you'll get it this time, Wally."

Wally slowly got into a defensive stance as he carefully watched his 'enemy's' movements. Two minutes later,(but felt like two days for the young speedster) Captain Boomerang made his move. As he reached his hand to grab a boomerang, Wally quickly ducked to avoid the piece of metal that almost took his head off. It slid into the wall as if it weren't even there before it shattered into a million pieces. Little bits of the weapon rained down on the occupants of the room as Wally stood there. Just as the pieces were about to cut into the red-head from almost every direction, he stood on the heels of his feet and speedily spun.

A small tornado formed as all the metal scattered throughout the training room, which was actually an abandoned, run-down apartment that no one used anymore. None entered the whirlwind. After ten seconds, Wally slid to a halt as the wind dissipated softly. All of the metal scraps were now along the perimeter of the room and Wally widened his eyes in surprise before doing a small dance of happiness. But all too soon, he came slamming into the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Uncle D-" The speedster stared up at his 'uncle' who was now standing right in front of him.

"Don't Uncle D me." Digger sternly as he leaned over slightly, "You know what you did wrong. You weren't paying attention."

The redhead sighed in frustration as he slumped even further into the floor of the training room. His emerald eyes held a sad gleam to them before his visage turned neutral as he more or less grinned.

"Hey, Uncle D…" He started as he hold out his hand, "Would you please help me up?"

"Sure, kiddo," Boomerang stated hesitantly as he reached out his hand to pull the downed teen up when said teen made his move. Just as the man shifted part of his weight to the front of his feet, Wally yanked on his arm which caught the villain off guard. Before the man could realize what had happened, Wally stealthily ran in a circle around the man before dumping something onto the floor a few feet away. As the man got his senses back,(a few seconds later) he threw one of his hands into his satchel and the appendage was greeted by thin air. Looking behind the clever boy, Boomerang saw that every single boomerang that had been on him had been shoved into the corner.

"Bloody hell," the man exclaimed angrily before he suddenly smirked and stood up all of the way. "I guess that would work. That's how you need to react."

He opened his mouth to say something else to the boy when someone coughed behind the kid, and the two both looked over at the person. Wally let out an excited yell as he raced to the guy's side and Digger simply smiled as he shook his head.

"Uncle Len!" the energetic kid eagerly hugged the man tightly before he let go. "How was Iron Heights? Who'd you see there? You've been gone forevvvveeeerrrrrr!"

"Well, Kid," Len chuckled as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, "It felt much longer for me. I saw the same ole villains, but I broke out again. Don't know why they call that a 'high security prison' though."

"So what's happened since I've been gone?" The man squatted down to his 'nephew's' height as he leaned in to whisper, "Any problems with Mr. Boomerang?"

Wally busted out laughing as the Aussie they were talking about scoffed while rolling his eyes, "Nah, I don't think he had problems with me. It's the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Len asked curiously as he somewhat glared at Digger.

"He means that I, awesome Walls-man, officially kicked his butt," Wally cheered as he grinned his signature smile.

"Oh, you don't say," Len listened as he looked at the blushing Digger who grumbled something unintelligible about boys and their 'tricks' and how he was never going to trust a teenager. This lead to the other two laughing at the man who basically began to sulk around as he stared at them.

"Are you done yet?" He questioned after a full five minutes had passed. They just waved him off as they began to stifle their laughing. Wally was now rolling on the floor as he clutched his sides in slight pain as he over laughed. Len slowly collected his posture back and stopped chuckling as he stood near Digger who had an eyebrow raised. They both gazed back at the boy who had become family to them and they both wondered the same question they had all been asking themselves in the past five years.

Why would anyone hurt this child?

Granted that he could be very annoying and will flirt at every chance he gets. But that doesn't give a parent(or anyone for that matter) a reason to beat and ignore his or her child. What the child had told them(and what they'd seen) over the last five years had made the Rogues so livid that they had wanted to kill his parents so many times. In fact, the first time that Wally had ever told them anything,(about a year after they had adopted him) they were ready to start a war even if it meant taking on every law enforcer, judge, and Justice League member out there.

They had learned that the child had been beaten almost daily by his father, Rudolph West, when he didn't get A's on all of his school papers, for being too 'smart', and even for day-dreaming. And his mother didn't help any, as she just tended to drink wine and pretend that her own son wasn't being beaten by her husband.

They were surprised that he was even alive when Len had found him in the snow on that fateful day.

Wally quickly got up from the floor as he wiped tears from his eyes. He smirked before opening his mouth as he was about to ask something when a bright light filled the room. Out stepped a man from a mirror.

"Uncle Sam," Wally ran over to him before skidding to a halt in front of the man.

"Hey, kiddo," the master of mirrors greeted him before turning to the others, "We need to get back to the hideout."

"What?" Wally asked in annoyance as the adults seemed to have a conversation among themselves, "Why?"

"There's a rumor around town," the man answered as calmly as he could.

"And that is?" Len left the sentence hanging so that the other Rogue could fill them in.

"Flasher is coming to visit us," at this, the other two adults widened their eyes in surprise before their faces settled into a grimace. It's not they didn't like the scarlet hero, it was just...so...complicated.

"Kid," Len turned to the boy who had just fallen silent as a weird glint appeared in his eyes. Gently grabbing the boy by the shoulders, he shook him which snapped him out of his daze.

"Wha?" The redhead looked up before staring at his feet, "Sorry Uncle Len."

The others gave each other a worried look. Even after five years, Wally still became nervous if he did something that he thought would displease others. Like day-dreaming.

"It's fine, buddy," Len reverted back to the name he had had to use when Wally used to get upset back when they had first adopted him; it seemed to help him calm greatly.

"Thanks," Wally smirked as his personality did a complete flip and before anyone could respond, he ran through the mirror that Sam still had open with a "Hurry up guys!". The others sighed as they stepped through the portal just like their rambunctious kid had just done.

Before long, they all came out of the mirror into an apartment building that was neither fancy nor plain. They were in the living room at the moment.

"Hey, Kid," Len looked right at the hyperactive speedster before continuing. "Will you go to your room, please? Why don't you play with James and Hartley? There's cookies in the kitchen, too."

The next moment, a blur of red(from Wally's hair, not costume or whatnot) zipped right by the adults as the kid ran to find the other two teens.(and the cookies) Making sure that the boy wouldn't race back into the room while they were talking, Len closed the door.

"What are we going to do?" Sam didn't waste time in getting to the subject, "He's bound to know that Kid's the missing kid. He's going to know what he looks like. We've seen enough pictures that I'm sure no one could forget what the boy looks like."

"He's not going to find Kid," Len stared back at the door while continuing, "If he does find our kiddo then Hartley will just erase his memory of that."

"And if that doesn't work?" Digger demanded quietly.

"Well, it better work," the man glanced at one of the boring paintings on the wall by the couch. "Because we can't give him up. Not even to Flasher. He'd take the poor kid back to his parents. That's not going to happen."

"What are we going to do with our little ankle-biter?" Digger asked while the other two stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kid's fifteen now and he'll have to get out into the real world soon." The others clearly understood what he was saying now. "We can't keep him here forever. He needs to interact with others his age besides just Hartley and James. Haven't you noticed the last time he went out somewhere?"

"Yeah," Len agreed with a nod of his head, "But we still aren't going to enroll him into a school. We all know that even if we changed his name, people will still find him. Namingly, Bats."

"That's why we're homeschooling him and teaching him how to fight on his own," Sam stated as he messed with one of his mirror gadgets, "But maybe he needs to be around a group of superheroes."

"What?!" Len nearly yelled in shocked before looking back at the door to make sure Wally wouldn't sneak in the room before questioning the other man. "How is that going to help? If anything, it'll get him caught."

"Hear me out," Same stated reasonably as the others turned away from him, "Maybe he'll learn more from them then he can from us. After all, there's only so much that we can teach him. And he doesn't have to go as Wally West. He can go as some new hero or something."

The other two took their time to think out the pros and cons of that idea. Len finally gave in after what felt like ages.

"I guess we could try it as long as Kid is willing to try."

"It's not like he couldn't come back every night."

"I know," the man sighed once again before sitting on the couch, "Let's get ready for Flasher to come."

 **Barry's POV**

Sometimes, just sometimes, I hate my job. Well, actually two jobs. First, there's being a forensic scientist which basically was like those people that you see on the crime shows who sit in their labs working on evidence. Second, my superhero life as the Flash.

The reason I hate them is because neither could save the one person that I really want to save. My nephew.

I had just been over to his house the day he went missing. We had played some games before talking about scientific things like the Periodic Table and such. Then we had supper with his parents and my wife, Iris. Iris and I both had left so that we could get back to our house. Early the next morning, I had gotten a call from the CCPD(Central City Police Department) saying my nephew had gone missing. As quickly as I could, I left a note for Iris(who was still sleeping) and zoomed(pun not intended) out of my house. I quickly changed from my civvies into my costume to race over to where the West family lives and changed back to my regular clothes before walking up to the door.

As I knocked, the door was opened by Wally's father, Rudy.

"Barry," he stated with nod before letting me into the house. As I entered, he went up to his wife, Mary, who was staring off into space.

"Honey," Rudy gently gripped her shoulders from behind, "Barry's here."

"Rudolph, Mary," I looked at both of them as they gazed back at me, "What happened? Where's Wally?"

The man sighed as Mary went back to staring at the corner of the living room.

"We don't know." Rudy answered as he massaged her back, "We were in the kitchen last night when Wally asked if he could go play outside. You know how ten-year-olds can be. So we let him go since he loves the snow and the next thing we knew, we were calling for him and he...he wouldn't come."

"He was kidnapped," Mary stated monotonously as she sat there.

"Honey," he leaned over to her, "We talked about this, remember? Wally couldn't have been kidnapped. He knows better than to talk to strangers and he couldn't have left the yard."

I had wondered why he had said that Wally _**couldn't**_ have left the yard, but I soon moved on, "Do you think he could have been kidnapped though?"

"Well," Rudy glanced at his wife before continuing, "It's possible."

"How about I help you look for him?" I asked as I went to the door. "I do work at an evidence lab."

"That would be helpful," Rudy smiled a tiny bit as he lead me to the door and opened it, "Thank you, Barry."

I only nodded before leaving. The door had shut behind me as I took a deep breath of the cold air. As I left the porch, I couldn't help but notice that there was some frozen snow that was flaked with red...my nephew's blood. I ran off at normal pace before changing in an alley once again. This time, I grabbed my communicator and put it in my ear as I dialed someone.

"What do you want, Flash?" The deep, scratchy voice demanded before I began to speed talk.(on accident) "Slow down. I can't understand what you're saying."

I simply sighed before starting all over again, but this time I spoke at normal pace, "Wally's missing. I think that he was kidnapped from his yard. There's blood on the ground right by his house, and I think it's his."

"Calm down, Flash," Bats stated as some weird noise filled the background of the comm. "I'll look for any videos or security tapes that may have him in them. Just come to the cave."

"Okay," I said before I almost slapped my forehead, "I have to talk to Iris first. I left an hour ago and she'll want to know what happened."

"Go," the man commanded as he turned his end of the comm off, "See you in an hour."

That's when I rushed home to tell my wife what had happened. We talked and I hugged her until I had to leave. I got the feeling that she would have begged me to stay if she didn't understand that this was going to help find our nephew. I love that woman.

So I had ran over there to the Batcave, and Bats was there to greet me. We both looked at the videos to see that the storm the night before had knocked all video off. There was no trace of where he could have gone. Ever since then, I've been searching for the kid.

Now it was five years later, and I still haven't found him. Most of the people that I know have told me to move on. That Wally wasn't coming back...that he was...dead. Some days, I feel like that is so true. Sometimes I feel that my kiddo is never coming back to me and his aunt. It depresses me, and trust me, a depressed speedster is something that's more scary than an angry superman. A speedster is literally the epitome of energy and happiness.

But I haven't(and will not) given up hope that maybe, just maybe, somewhere out there, my nephew is alive and doing fine. He has to be. Because if he is anything like his aunt,(who him looks so much like) he can survive on his own. And he might not be a meta-human, but the kid has the smarts to get away from anything that is going to harm him. I believe in him, and I **KNOW** he's alive!

"Hey, Allen!" Came a loud shout from behind me, "There's some new news."

The man, who is one of my co-workers, turned on the T.V. which showed a random reporter on the screen in front the a prison that had a hole in one side and smoke was floating into the air.

"Behind me is the Iron Heights prison," the woman said before the camera zoomed in on the hole as some guards stood there with their weapons, "Approximately some five or six hours ago, there was a breakout of prisoners from their cells. While most have been recaptured, some have gotten away. Those who got away are unknown."

I tuned out the rest of the report. Who did I know that could have broken out? Almost all of the Rogues from Central City weren't in there except...Cold! Should I go after him? Or should I let bygones be bygones? It's not like he's going to harm anyone right away. In fact, the past few years, the Rogues have gotten...nicer. I really don't know why. I've been hoping that it was a change of heart. But it's probably my duty as a superhero to bring him in anyways.

"I have to go," I stated to the man before I ran out of there as I swapped my clothes for my suit. I was going to need the Flash for this job. I kept running as buildings rushed by my vision and I turned this way and that way. But my mind wasn't on the road ahead. I was thinking about Wally.

Before long,(like less than a minute) I arrived with a solid stop and rang the doorbell.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

 **Thanks for being such a responsive group of reviewers! You guys and gals are AWESOME! Anyways, I get to experience some Australian culture and sights in the summer so that will be cool(Since Captain Boomerang is from there)...**

 **IT'S also been less than a week, and I feel so proud of myself because I typed this up in like two days?! I don't own YJ! Please review!**


	3. Chats and Confrontations

RIIIINNNNNGGGG!

The antsy hero stood at the door. It was taking them forever to answer the door. Did they have to take so much time just to answer the door? The scarlet-dressed speedster asked himself until he remembered that that is probably what everyone else wondered about him and his being late all the time.

The door flew open, and a man stepped out. It wasn't exactly the person he had been looking for but it would work.

"Hey, Sam," the man just raised an eyebrow before moving aside and the hero came into the place. He looked around and was slightly surprised.

The room was obviously the living room since there were a few blue couches with weird paintings here and there. It was in good condition although there was probably two or three layers of dust on almost everything. And the room was a dark blue which truly made the whole room look better.

There sat the man that he had been looking for. Leonard Snart barely looked up from his spot on the sofa as the vigilante approached him.

"Flash," he nodded his head when the red-clad man crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," the hero stated as he stood there, "I was just wondering how everything is going. How was Iron Heights..."

"What do you want, Flasher?" Len was not going to be smooth talked to tonight.

"You know me too well," the speedster dramatically threw his arms in the air.

"I can see why," the man answered gruffly before staring at the hero. The guy reminded him of a certain kid speedster...

"Look," the Flash cut to the chase, "I was wondering if maybe-"

"No." Short and simple.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!" He protested loudly.

"You've asked that question before," Len glared at the man of speed, "And if you keep asking, I might begin to assume that you think us Rogues had something to do with the boy's disappearance."

The speedster sighed as he looked at the floor. He turned to leave when Len put his hand out to stop him.

"Look," he said while standing beside the costumed man, "You know that I would help out if I could. I do have a no killing rule, after all. I hate to see innocent kids get hurt."

The speedster seemed hopeful until the man continued and his face dropped.

"But," the man disliked what he was about to say, "You need to let go. The kid's most likely already dead. It's been five years."

Len grew worried when the speedster seemed to lose almost all of his energy when he said that so he led his to the door. The hero had never gotten this depressed before...Len couldn't remember a time where the speedster had ever been so sad. And he may have been a villain, but he still cared about how his hero was doing. After all, an emotional hero was an inefficient hero, and Len didn't want anything really bad to happen to the speedster.

"Don't give up hope," his brown eyes gazed at the deflated quickster, "Maybe he'll find you someday."

The Flash smirked before he turned back around once last time before he sped off into the street, "See you around."

"Yeah," Len shouted out as he left, "Probably at the next museum robbery!"

All he got back was a laugh that floated on the wind before he smiled slightly. He then shut the door before anyone could see that he had been talking to the Flash. It wouldn't do to have some of the other villains know that he was seen with a hero.(unless committing some crime) It was time to talk to Kid...

 **Wally POV**

There's a million different ways that I imagined today would end. That I could have been knocked unconscious while training, could have almost killed by Uncle D throwing that shrapnel boomerang at my head, could have gotten lost in the mirror dimension(it has happened before; it was scary), or even strangled to death by James hugging me too tight.(He sure loves to hug others) But I NEVER thought my day would end the way it did!

I ran into my uncle, the Flash!

When I had ran into my room after me and my 'uncles' had gotten back to the apartment, James and Hartley both were in there. I basically speed bumped into them(I need to learn how to stop earlier) so that I got flung into them and we were all tossed onto my comfy bed. A quick run-down of my room is that basically everything is decorated with the Flash merchandise. Unlike in my last...home, I get to choose how I want decorate my room. Flash blankets, pillows, action figures, posters, and such . He is my most favorite superhero of all time, after all.

So anyways...back to what happened in my bedroom.

"Kid," Hartley stated as he held his flute up in the air to inspect it, "One of these days you're going to destroy my flute!"

At the same time, James shouted out something as he tackled me. Seriously, he could probably be a football player with how often he ends up squishing me.

"Hey, Baby Flashy!" And my oxygen supply went to zero in like...two seconds.

"James," Hartley stood up as he almost looked ready to beat the guy squeezing me to death, "We want an alive Kid, not a dead one."

"What?" He must have looked at my purple(I think) face because the next thing that I knew, he had released me from his Hug of Death. That's when I decided to have fun with the two. So I faked being dead(it's mean but it's fun)

I slumped onto the plush bed and became still.(or as still as a speedster can get) I slowed my breath until it looked as if I weren't breathing anymore, and I closed my eyes. My 'brothers' both began to argue or something until one of them pushed the other, and they became silent.

"Kid?"

"Baby Flashy?"

"Kid?" Hartley began until he sounded angry, "Wally!"

"Walls?"

"Kid?" Hartley asked before he groaned, "Great, you actually killed him this time, James!"

"I killed Baby Flashy?" James asked cluelessly before he grabbed me and began to shake me.

"Woah!" I gasped in surprise as I was once again enveloped into a bone-crushing hug. This time he let me go after about twenty seconds and I jumped up from my bed.

"Wally," Hartley punched my arm before hugging me(a lot gentler than James) and then turned away, "Don't die on us."

"I wasn't going to," I responded as I rolled my eyes since it was Hartley who said that, "You know that it would take awhile to kill me!"

"Yep." He just stood there before messing with his flute again, "Just because you're so annoying."

"Hahaha…" Sarcasm. You gotta love it, "You know that me and my big mouth have saved us before."

"Sure."

That's when I turned to James, who seemed as if he were going to cry at any second.

"Tricksty," I begged him to respond, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

I sighed before I strolled up to his side, "I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I laid back into the bed as the other two joined me. We were all silent for about five minutes before I spoke, "So...Baby Flashy?"

"Yeah," James shouted with ecstasy as I stared at him in complete confusion, "You're our baby, and you love Flasher."

"Makes sense," Hartley stated as he put his instrument down. I just glared at him until…"You can stop glaring now because if you are trying to develop Superman's heat vision, it's not going to work."

I rolled my eyes once again as I stared at a poster of the Flash on my bedroom wall.

I missed him...My uncle. Unlike the people who tried calling themselves parents to me, my uncle actually had cared about me. We had known each other ever since I was about five. I didn't trust him right away because...well, would you trust an adult after your own parent had just beat you a week before? It took me a full year to be comfortable with the guy then I had found out that he was the Flash when I was ten. I had opened one of his drawers and had found his journal. Then I figured out how to make the experiment that gave him powers. It gave me superspeed; unfortunately, it also blew up, but no one cared. That night, I healed fast enough so that my uncle and aunt didn't notice it, and then my 'dad' had kicked me out that night. And the rest of the story is known...

"Hey, Kid?" Hartley glanced at me worriedly as I was pulled from my thoughts, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I looked from the poster to the two, "Just thinking?"

"Baby Flashy?"

"Yeah."

"We should go outside," James said excitedly before he gasped, "Let's go! We can go ice skating and Baby Flashy can ran and-"

"No." Hartley cut the happy planner off.

"We'll be careful," I stated as I moved to James' side and we both pulled our puppy eyes.

"No," He continued as he leaned back against the bed, "Remember what happened last time?"

"That was a one time thing!" I protested loudly.

"You ran into a building," he raised his eyebrows, "And we had to drag you home and explain why you looked like someone mugged you."

"But I healed fast."

"What about your identity?"

"What about it?"

"How are you keeping it a secret?" His green eyes burned a hole through me as I gazed at the floor. Before I could think of anything to say, James was speaking, "He can use one of your capes!"

Both of our eyes widened at the brilliant idea. No one would be able to see my emerald eyes or red hair if I wore one of Pipes capes. I think he has a dark red one somewhere around here…

"Fine," Hartley sighed as he moved off of my bed and James and I both cheered, "But you are going to do exactly what I say."

That's where we groaned before he went on, "Which means we all stay together and we don't do anything even remotely illegal this time."

That's when we had gotten the cape and a huge bag of cookies that I would need for later(stupid metabolism) so we could go outside. We went here and there in the city. We just hung out like brothers should. And it was late when we were heading back to the apartment. But that's when I had heard a noise.

It sounded a lot like a siren or alarm had went off somewhere. I was so curious that I ran off without hearing the other two's shouts at me to come back. I quickly rounded the corner of a building to see that some men who were wearing ski masks were leaving the place where the loud noise was coming from. Obviously, these guys weren't good guys if the guns in their hands were anything to go off of. And I live with supervillains, so I know a lot about the baddies. I assumed that they didn't have any powers since they were carry guns instead of shooting fire out of their hands or something...I was about to let the police handle it because I didn't want my identity known.(people think that I'm dead) But then I heard something that almost made my heart stop beating. The sound of a gun going off and a loud cry of anguish.

I sped in a blur towards the men. Before they could see me, I zipped my way into the place until I was right next to someone that had gotten shot. It was a child, a little boy to be specific, who was barely ten years old. He was still as blood flowed from his right side just below his ribs. I would have taken out all of the bad guys right then and there for them getting the kid shot, but I needed to save the boy first. That didn't mean that I couldn't mess with the guy first.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked as he finally registered that I was standing there.

Instead of saying anything and wasting my time, I ran up to him and stole his gun as I threw it far away. As he tried to punch me, I slowed down my perception of how I saw the whole thing. It was funny to see him trying to hit something that was way too fast for him. This is how my uncle must feel when he fights criminals…

Speaking of my uncle, I should go before he comes to catch the men. With that, I threw a punch that knocked the guy unconscious onto the floor before I zoomed over to the boy. Gently picking him up, I heard some lady scream about her baby boy as I took off for the nearest hospital. I dropped him off and stuck around to see that some doctors and ER people were taking care of the poor kid. Then I sped back to the bank(why is it always a bank?) only to see that the Flash had already been there since the police were assisting the civilians out of the building. So I ran away and somehow ended up in the Central City Park, which leads us back to the beginning of my story here…

I ran right into my uncle. Literally. Head on.

I guess we were both speeding so fast that we didn't see each other because all I know is that I slammed into something and the next thing, I saw someone dressed in red standing above me.

"Flash?" I said in surprise before I could catch myself. Well, it was too late to take it back. I just hope that he doesn't recognize my voice from five years back.

"Hey, kiddo," He stated and my eyes went wide. How did he know that I was a kid? He can't see my face or anything…

"Um…" I laid on the cold, snow-covered ground like an idiot.

"So…" he gave me his hand so that he could pull me up, "I haven't seen you around before."

"No," my mouth decided to speak, "I've been around."

Why did I say that?

"What's your name, kiddo?" My uncle asked as I got up with his help.

"Um…" I can usually come up with a pretty believable lie in a second or two tops, but I think my brain had shut off when I had hit the ground.

"It's okay," he must have noticed that I was tense because he began to placate me, "You don't have to tell me your name. I just have a question or two for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay?" My shoulders relaxed as I remembered that this was just my uncle.

"Were you the one at the bank?" He asked as he stared at me.

"If you mean as one of the robbers," I almost growled because killing pisses me off, and the man I took out probably killed that boy, "Then no."

"Wait…" I couldn't see his eyes, but I know he was stupefied because his mouth turned into an opened frown before it changed and he laughed, "That's not what I was asking. I know that you aren't with them since they were all caught. I meant, were you the one who saved that little boy who got hurt earlier?"

"Yeah," I wanted to slap myself; I could have said no so that he wouldn't find out my secret. We both stood outside in the cold, dark night for a few minutes before he spoke once again.

"So…" He began as I looked his way, "Superspeed?"

"Yeah," I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have said that because he'll get suspicious about me having superspeed like he does.

"You wanna race?" I could tell that his curiosity had spiked at me having the same powers as him.

"Sure," why was I saying these things; honestly, I'm such an idiot and I shouldn't be agreeing to do this, "Where to?"

"Around," the man replied mysteriously as he took off.

"It's not too late to leave, right?" I asked myself out loud before I took off after him. We both ran from one end of town to the other and back again. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt amazing! It was one of my dreams come true...to run with my uncle. Granted that he had no idea that I was even alive or that I am a metahuman or that I am me. We ran for about ten minutes when he came to a sudden stop. I skidded to a stop ten feet from him.

"You hungry?" He asked as he walked up to me.

I rolled my eyes since he has to know that I am starving. I hadn't eaten in about three hours(since my 'brothers' and I ate popcorn at the movie theater) and my stomach decided that it was going to tell him instead.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked as he heard my stomach growl and he led me to a restaurant.

"Just a little," I admitted as I walked with him. We both went inside. The place was pretty cozy and felt like a very good place to eat at. I was beginning to relax when I saw the people. They were at tables and the counter, and they all stared at us when we came into the room. I heard questions about what the Flash was doing with a 'weird newbie'. Many stated that I had to be his new sidekick and some asked if I were a villain.

That made me feel anxious. I somewhat hated it when others watched me because I don't necessarily like big crowds. I've always had problems with that, but my claustrophobia grew after I had gotten got my powers. So now I was nervous.

The Flash must have noticed a shift in my mood because he ended up ordering a lot of pizza and led me to the back room.

"Is the kid okay?" I asked once we had sat down. He just looked at me before grinning.

"He's better than okay," the speedster laughed after eating a big slice of pizza, "He wouldn't stop talking about how he was saved by some streak that was definitely not the Flash. It looks like I have to step up my game if I'm going to be known around here."

"I'm sorry," I felt bad for taking his hero job and his glory.

"No problem," he smirked before handing me a box, "Besides, I've always wanted someone to help me fight the villains around here even if it is temporary."

"Why don't you have a sidekick?" I really wanted to know because I was sure I knew why.

"I...I don't really want one," he stated emotionally as he frowned and put down his fiftieth pizza piece, "I had someone pretty close to me who I was hoping to be my partner. You know the type of stuff. Fight crime, hang out, race around, and talk. I was hoping that we could spend part of the day talking about science nerdy things."

"What happened?" I asked out of curiosity since I never actually found out what he thought had happened, "You make it sound like the person died or something."

"Or something…" He glared at a random picture that was hung up, "He got kidnapped. But enough about me and my life...What about you?"

"Me?" I wondered where he was going with this.

"Yeah," he stared at me as I ate some more food, "I've never seen anyone like you around because if I had, I would have noticed another speedster in this city. So why aren't you out playing hero more often-not that I'm complaining since your parents probably usually have you inside at this time of the night."

If he thought my mood was bad before, it only got worse as I glared angrily at one of those table stands that just had to say BE HAPPY. I really wanted to rip it up right there, but I remembered something that Uncle Len told me.

Don't let your emotions control your actions.

"My **parents** ," I spat out in a sarcastic way while trying to cover my anger, "Won't care. But I should be getting back to my uncles. They're going to be worried soon."

"Alright," he said uncertainly as he looked at me worriedly. I was so ready to just lower my hood and show him that it was me when he continued, "Let's go."

So we both left after he paid the bill, which I don't even want to know what it was...it was too much to pay for one speedster, much less two. I'm sure his job as a forensic scientist doesn't pay enough money for this...

We darted around the city for a little bit more before he was ready to leave.

"Hey, kiddo," he announced as we pulled to a stop and he held his hand out to mine, "If you ever need some help, or want to do anything, just come find me. Okay?"

"Uh...sure." I stated cautiously as I accepted his handshake, "But can I ask why you're willing to do this? You don't even know me?"

"I know," he shrugged his shoulders as he tipped his head, "But you remind me of someone I used to be close to."

With that, he was gone in a metaphorical and literal flash. I stood there for what seemed like forever before snapping out of my thoughts. James and Hartley were going to kill me for leaving them in that street!

* * *

 **Oh...Wally's going to get grounded when he gets back! Maybe...Please review!**


	4. Getting On The Team

In sneaked Wally as he tried to get to his room before the others would notice. He just barely got into the living room when a light was turned on, almost blinding him. His 'uncle' was standing there by the door as he glared at him.

"Wallace West Snart!"

He was caught. And his full name was used. Which was bad no matter how it was said.

"Hey, Uncle Lennnnnnnnnnnn…"

"Don't you dare Uncle Len, me!" Len shouted as he stood there by the light switch, "It's almost midnight and you're two hou-"

"Hours late because my curfew is at ten," he interrupted as Len gave him his signature cold stare, "What?"

"Don't try to give me that innocent act," Len continued as Wally took the cape off and flung it onto the couch, "You know that you're not allowed out past ten for a reason. I don't want to see you get mugged or arrested because you're out in the middle of the night."

"Oh, yeah," Wally stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "Wearing a cape over your head definitely makes you a target for muggers and police officers."

"Wally…" The man gave the boy a warning glare before his visage softened, "I was going to ground you, but I want to know why you were this late since you usually are only a few minutes late."

So he told the adult what had happened in his evening from hanging out with Hartley and James to when he met the Flash.(he's not going to tell Len that Flash is his uncle)

"Kid," the man stood directly in front of the redhead, "I'm glad you ran into Flasher. Sam, Digger, and I have been talking today, and we thought it would be best if you joined a superhero group your age."

"Wait…" The speedster's eyes widened almost comically until they were the size of a small plate, "What? Why?"

"Kid, you know that you need to be around other kids your age who can do what you can do." The man gazed at the boy sympathetically as he made the redhead sit on the couch with him. "You need to learn how a superhero works and us Rogues can't do that because we're...well, villains. We don't work the way they do, either."

Wally was about ready to open his mouth to speak when Len held his hand up so that he simply closed his mouth, "Kid, you need to learn skills that we can't teach you like working in a team. I won't mind if you come back and want to be a villain. But we both know that you want to become a hero, so this is your shot. What are you always saying to us?"

"Never leave home without food…" Wally trailed off uncertainly as his head tipped to the side.

"No," Len gave him a 'really?' look before continuing, "What do you always tell us when we are hesitant about trying something that we don't think will work?"

"Oh," Wally stared at the floor before looking up, "Always give it a try. But I already know a lot of stuff so why do I have to go? I know how to pick a lock, hack a computer,(not as well as Robin or Batman though) build simple devices, and stuff like that…"

"Wally," The brunette demanded as he forced his 'nephew' to look at him, "You have learned a lot from us. But you'll probably enjoy it once you get there. And you, sadly, need the interaction with others. You can't just talk to us."

"But isn't that going to get me caught?" Wally asked after he got enough time to wrap the idea around his head, "Last time I checked, going right in the middle of 'enemy territory' isn't such a great idea."

Len laughed slightly as he heard the kid call the heroes his enemy. Wally just gave him a pouty face before smirking along with the man.

"It usually is. I still remember that one time that you tripped while super speeding and landed right between two villains who were ready to attack each other." Len smiled as Wally's face grew red before becoming serious again, "You'll come back every night, Wally."

"Okay," the speedster dropped his head so his hair hide his face, "But how do we keep my identity a secret? And how am I going to get let onto the team? Batman literally checks everything about a person before he even meets them."

"Hey, Kid, you're talking to Captain Cold here!" Len pointed his thumbs at himself, "I'll figure something out. I might not be considered a scary, bad villain, but I am smart enough to get stuff like this to work."

Silence reigned through the living room before Len leaned in to whisper to Wally, "Don't tell anyone that I know this(learned it from Sam; he sometimes looks through mirrors at the wrong time) but Bats makes Robin keep his true identity a secret. Says that it'll get them in more trouble or something if anyone knew. It's a smart idea to hide your eyes. But if we do that though, we are not letting you wear sunglasses all the time. It'll damage your eyes!"

Wally rolled his eyes at his 'uncle's' protectiveness. The man(and all the Rogues) was always ready to start a war to protect him. He kind of liked that they cared so much about him…

"Cool," Wally leaned back as he gazed over at Len, "But what's my backstory gonna be? I can't just tell them, 'I'm Wally West, the kid who is supposed to be dead after five years.' It kind of ruins the purpose of a secret identity."

"We'll figure out something," the adult reassured him, "But we're not using the excuse that you're Flasher's nephew."

Len never quite noticed that Wally's eyes widened slightly in surprise of what he had said. The villain just kept talking, mostly to himself, "I mean, Green Arrow's 'niece' is using that, and she is on the team so…"

"Uncle Len?"

"Yes?"

"What about a suit?" Wally asked innocently.

"You'll probably get one from them," Len stated as he stood up and Wally joined him, "We can modify it later."

With that, he draped his arm around Wally as they both left the living room to go to their bedrooms. When they got to Wally's room, they went in. Sitting onto the bed after the speedster had changed into his night clothes, Len began, "You'll be fine, Kid. We'll get you onto the team somehow. You know how I can usually get my way."

"Except when it comes to dealing with Flash." Wally smirked as his 'uncle' smiled back while gently pushing him on the bed.

"Yes, Flasher can be a bit tricky," he covered the boy, who yawned tiredly, with a blanket before he got a reply of, "Uncle Len! I'm fifteen. I can tuck myself in…"

"Well," he ruffled Wally's hair and got a humf from him before he got up to shut the light off, "I am family. And you should be used to it."

"Good night, Uncle L…" the redhead trailed off as sleep claimed him.

"Good night, Wally."

The lights went off as the door was left open, and he left to go to sleep in his own room. Before he left Wally's room, he muttered something under his breath as he continued on his way, "No one's going to hurt you, Kid. Never again. I'll make sure of it...even if I have to kill to do it!"

 **NEXT DAY**

"Make sure you eat some of your energy bars before you leave," Digger shouted out as the kid sped out of the apartment, "Bloody hell. How do we even deal with the ankle-biter?"

"Did he just run out of here without-"

"Yes," Digger interrupted Sam, who shrugged his shoulders before grabbing some breakfast.

"He'll be fine." Another voice joined them.

"Len," the two just nodded their heads as they went back to eating. Len raised an eyebrow before grabbing himself some food to eat. He then sat at the table with the others.

"So…" Sam questioned after a moment of silence, "What are you doing today?"

"Actually," Len smirked as the two glanced at each other, "We're all going to be doing something."

"What?" The Aussie asked.

"We're thinking of a way to get Kid onto that Young Justice team."

"He agreed," Sam concluded after a few minutes of them eating.

"Yes, he did." Len stated as he finished his meal, "Kid's going to talk to Flasher while we figure some way to get him on the team."

"You know that Batman checks everyone." Digger stated flatly as he sat there messing with one of his boomerangs, "How are we getting it by him without revealing who Kid is?"

"Well," Len leaned onto the table, "Here's my plan…"

 **Meanwhile with Wally**

He was currently racing up, down, and across the city. He wasn't completely sure where to find his uncle at so he tried the most logical area, yet not places he knew the hero would be like his house or CCPD. When nothing came up, he huffed in frustration before he zipped to the slum part of town.

Yeah, Central City was such a peaceful city and nothing terribly bad happened on a daily basis like it did in Bludhaven or Gotham City. Most parts of the city were safe to walk around in the middle of the night, but like any urban area, it also had a slum area. Most people, even villains, thought that just because the city was so sunny and the people were just about the nicest a person could run across, that it had zero crimes. But only a Central City native could really understand that was completely wrong.

Many illegal things went down in the dirty streets of the slums in the city. Although few people ever died from activities in the area, other worse things happened. There were a lot of dangerous drugs, the type that was definitely more intoxicating than some other drugs like cocaine, that were sold. If you needed a illegal chemical to use in some experiment that you might be doing or whatnot, this was the place to find it. Many people were beaten in this part of town just for being within a certain distance of the slums.

And if the Flash ever needed to be found, it might involve this part of town.

So that's when Wally came across a crime scene that was on the edge of the no-go zone. Yellow tape was up in the street in a parking lot. Officers swarmed in and out of the scene as they secured the area for investigation. Wally moved stealthily closer to the crime scene, and no one saw him as he slipped by them. Turning to a dark corner so he wouldn't be seen, he observed the scene at superspeed.

A man stood off to the side while talking to one of the officers. He was acting like he was in charge of the whole thing, so he must have been the captain of the CCPD. Most of the officers were gradually moving away from one spot so that must have been where the body was. The captain started demanding to know where Wally's uncle was, so the redhead figured out that his uncle must still be frequently late. It made him smile a bit.

Out of the periphery of his vision, Wally saw a blur as wind picked up some random trash and it was thrown around in the air. His uncle was finally here...

Barry rushed out onto the field and the captain yelled at him to get started. The forensic scientist did his thing and was done in a good ten minutes. Wally thought out his plan on how to get his attention without throwing it out there that he knew the man's identity...that would be hard to explain to him.

Wally ran through the whole crime scene without being seen except by Barry, who happened to see a flash of deep red leave from into an alleyway. He quickly left with the excuse of running the evidence into the lab, and took off after the boy.

"Flash," Wally greeted him as Barry had somehow changed into his hero outfit before confronting the hooded kid.

"Hey, kiddo," Flash stayed a few feet away, "What do you need? I know I said that you could find me at any time, but I wasn't expecting you call on me this soon."

"Um…" Wally trailed off before he sighed anxiously, "This is going to be hard to explain."

"What is going to be hard to explain?" The red-clad hero questioned as he moved slightly closer to the other speedster.

"IwanttobecomeasuperheroebecauseIwanttosavepeoplebutIcan'tsinceIdon'thavethesuppliesorthestuffthatheroesneedtobeabletobetobecomeahero…" Wally supersped as he got it all off of his chest. Flash just stared at him until he knelt by the younger's side.

"Whoa," Flash suddenly cut off the rambling teenager, "Calm down. Slow down! Breathe!"

Wally calmed down enough for the other to pat his back before Flash continued, "Better. Now why can't you be a hero? And don't give me anything about supplies or stuff like that."

After a long breath in, Wally began to speak again, "Well, I want to be a hero but I don't know how."

"Kiddo," Flash attempted to reassure the doubtful speedster, "You do know how. I've only seen you out there once, and I know that you are a hero."

"How do you know?"

"Yesterday, you had three options," his uncle explained when Wally gave him a blank look. "You could have left the situation to the police and me."

"But people could have gotten injured…"

"Exactly," he listed off the next one, "Once you were inside, you could have taken the criminals out."

"But a kid just had gotten shot…"

"Yeah," he stated before telling his last thing on his invisible list, "But you decided that the kid was the one who needed to be dealt with first."

"Well, yeah," Wally rolled his eyes before staring at the man, "I couldn't stand by and let innocent people get hurt. I couldn't let that boy get killed over something that he had no control over."

"And that's what a hero does!" The scarlet hero answered back to him as he smirked, "A hero tries to save anyone that they can. Being a hero isn't about being stronger than your opponent or whether you get all of your bad guys. It's about being strong enough to see that one decision is the one that needs to be made in order to save others. And that's what you did."

Wally blushed slightly as he looked down at the ground as Flash continued, "So I know that you're a hero, kiddo. So we're going to get you to become a superhero."

"But…" Wally trailed off uncertainly as he raised any eyebrow, "Why do you trust me already? Aren't you worried that I'm a bad guy or something?"

"Well, I'll admit," his uncle gave in as his expression softened some, "I didn't completely trust you last night, but I can tell that you are an okay kid...So why can't I give you a chance to be a hero?"

"What about…"

"If you mean passing it through the others,( **cough Batman cough** ) I'll get it through somehow." Flash smiled he saw the kid relax a tiny bit, "And you don't have to tell us who you are yet. Let's just take it one step at a time. So do you have any name choices? I don't think you want me to pick your name for you..."

"Awesome," the redhead shook with happiness before entering a pondering pose.

 _"So...Baby Flasher?"_

 _"Yeah," James shouted with ecstasy as I stared at him in complete confusion, "You're our baby, and you love Flasher."_

"I know," Wally stated as he was pulled out of his thoughts to see that his uncle was curious, "I'm want to be called Kid Flash."

Flash dramatically acted as if he were thinking about the pros and cons of the name before he let out a laugh as he dropped his hand on Wally's shoulder, "Sure. At least I'll be able to see something on you other than a hooded face. Now why don't we get you on the team?"

With that, they both raced away as the Flash led him to a Zeta-beam…

They were going to get the speedster onto the team.

* * *

 **THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE how everyone keeps giving me reviews and favorites and follows! I was planning on just having the next chapter be when he meets the whole team, but should I do the meeting on how the Justice League decide to let him on the team? I mean, it can't be all that hard since Artemis is on the team and they know about her background(family).**

 **Well, read and review! I don't own YJ! Thanks!**

 **~Angelicat2~**


	5. Meet the Team

**The team's POV**

"Fail," the floor turned red as Superboy slammed into it. The team of adolescent groaned as they all got finished with the training session that they had just been doing with Black Canary, and Superboy got up and joined them. Before they could do as much as to move away, they all heard the monotonous voice that announced Batman had arrived. Exchanging doubtful glances, they waited for the black-clad hero as he neared them.

"Report to the meeting room," his rough voice was the first thing that the team heard in the silence that had taken over the room, "In thirty minutes. Go shower."

With that, he marched away with a push of his dark cape. The team widened their eyes in astonishment as they watched the man leave through the zeta-ray. Batman never came to Mount Justice unless it was for some major reason. Black Canary just waved their silent questions off as they headed to the showers with a reply of a shrug before she, likewise, exited from the room. So they all left to the shower rooms and were done in about twenty-five minutes. They left for the meeting room at the same since a) Batman required them to be there early and b) they were curious about what was going on.

"What's this about?" Artemis asked the others as they shuffled down the hall together, "Batman usually only comes for something important."

"I do not know," Kaldur glimpsed at her before going back to his walking, "But if it is because of something bad then Batman will tell us, my friend."

The archer didn't respond and they all heard a grunt as Superboy( **he hasn't gotten his human name yet** ) barely acknowledged their conversation.

"I wonder what's going to happen," M'gann stated somewhat excitedly as she began to float. The others seemed less ecstatic about the current situation; Artemis was messing with one of her arrows absentmindedly, Kuldar just watched where he was going with an emotionless face, Superboy kept wandering along, and Robin was unnaturally silent as he seemed to be in the middle of his thoughts.

They all rounded the corner and came to the door where they exchanged glances before they entered. As they all sat down in their own chairs, they saw that Batman and the Flash were waiting for them. The latter was tapping his foot anxiously in a blur even though he was standing. They were seemingly talking among themselves silently before they faced the group of teenagers with mixed expressions. Which is saying something significant since Batman never showed emotion. "Team," Batman spoke up after about one minute of everyone staring at each other, "You're getting a new member on the team."

A crimson-hooded stranger was standing near the pair, and the team stared at him curiously as they just noticed him. With Batman's statement, the figure threw the hood off himself. The new guy had red hair which was even brighter than Megan's hair, not entirely pale skin, and he was nervously fidgeting a bit. His uniform looked like the almost opposite of the Flash's own. It consisted of a yellowish outfit that was on his chest to mid-arms, boots that went to the middle of his calves, and a cowl that covered almost all of his face besides his cheeks to chin. Red adorned the other areas with pants, gloves, and goggles. The goggles were tinted red so that none of the team could see what his eyes looked like, and a white circle with a red bolt of lightning was on the front of his costume.

"Hey," he spoke up as he awkwardly waved to the others before the Flash zipped in front of him.

"This is Kid Flash!" He shouted somewhat excitedly as he rushed on before Wally could protest, "And he is now my partner."

"Flash…" the redhead whined as he began to blush, "I can introduce myselfffffff!"

"Oh, I know," the man in scarlet smirked as he began to speed talk enough that the others were having a bit of trouble understanding, "But you have to admit, it's really funny seeing you like this!"

"Me? What about you?" Wally spoke at a normal pace even though he didn't have to, "Mr. Slips-And-Slides."

"That was one time!" The speedster exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air, "Seriously. How do you not do it?"

The others stared at the two in confusion before some of them just gave up on hoping to know what they were even talking about.

"I'm just awesome like that," the teenager smirked as he pushed the elder away a few inches. At the comment, some of the others groaned slightly as they assumed that he would be a bragger, but no one voiced it.

"Team," Batman's gruffy voice spoke as he looked out at the teenagers. No one besides Robin and Wally noticed the vigilante's smile from the two speedsters banter before it dropped, "As you all heard, Kid Flash is a speedster. And since you never have had one on the team, you're all going to get to know each other. Stay in Mount Justice tonight."

When the team began to argue, he sent one of his famous(or infamous?) bat glares at them. They all quieted down before he continued, "Meeting over…"

He silently left before anyone could speak. The whole team just blinked in reply as Wally stared incredulously at the retreating figure as the man completely disappeared.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yeah," Flash quickly stated before he laughed as he sped up his talking so the others won't understand what he was about to say, "Bats always seems like he has almost no emotion, but he's a softy under all of that black."

"Well, I have to go," he said to everyone in the whole room, "Have fun. See you later, Kid."

The scarlet speedster then sped out of the room in a blur of red. The team just stared at the redhead until he raised his eyebrow in question and they all looked away.

"So…" Wally stalked up to the team and leaned by M'gann, "What's your name?"

"Uh…" The green-skinned girl paused as she stared at the speedster hesitantly since she wasn't accustomed to flirting, "My name is M'gann, but you can also call me Megan!"

And the introductions went on as the team told him who they were and their other identities(why do they do that?) except for Robin until they were all stopped by a low rumbling noise.

"Oops…" The speedster glanced down at the floor in shame before smirking again, "Looks like my stomach is demanding some more fuel…Hey there, Pretty, do you have some food around here somewhere?"

M'gann just cluelessly got up and began leading the speedster out of the room as the others began to follow.

 **Wally's POV**

Yes! I'm on the team! The actual real team! This is one of the best days of my life…

And I somehow got accepted by Batman! Well, maybe not. That's the craziest part of the whole meeting that I attended to see if they would let me on the team...It was pretty weird actually, now that I think about it.

We had just gotten through the Zeta-ray as an object came sailing at us at a high velocity. I barely had time to evade its path before it embedded itself into the wall above my head. What is up with people sending stuff flying at my head?! Before I could ask what that was about, Flash stood in front of me. I wasn't going to argue even if I'd rather fight my own battles.

"Really, Bats?"

"Just a precaution," I saw the man keep a straight face as the red-clad hero raised his eyebrow in question before rolling his eyes under his mask. Okay, I couldn't actually see that he was rolling his eyes under his mask, but I did know that he was.

"Okay," he faced back to me, "If you're trying to eliminate my new partner, will you warn me first?"

"Guys?" I stopped them from arguing because, with my uncle, that could take all day.

"Huh?" Flash asked before he remembered that his said partner was standing right next to him and could, in fact, hear what they had to say, "Oh...Oops. Anyways, as you know, I have decided that it is about time I get someone to help me fight the villains in my city. So Kid is willing to learn the ropes."

The reply he got was predictable from the other vigilante, yet he wasn't prepared for what I was about to say. Batman gave the older speedster a steady glare as I spoke, "Hey! I'm not defenseless, and I'm not deaf! I do know somethings!"

At this, Batman and Flash whipped their attention onto me. I threw my hands over my mouth in exasperation. I had a big mouth! I just could not SHUT UP! If there was some type of mystical creature or person(not that they exist) that was messing up my life, this is how they would do it.

"What kind of things?" Batman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. I rolled my eyes even though this conversation was serious.

"Um…" I tried to stall because I think they would distrust me even more if they knew the criminal things I can do, "I know some combat, I can use my speed in multiple ways, and some other stuff."

Batman didn't seem too satisfied with my reply as he gave me his bat glare. I honestly didn't even flinch. After all, living with criminals and tripping into the middle of other supervillains fights was scarier, so I wasn't really all that scared of the Dark Knight. I guess when I didn't back down, Bats became even more suspicious.

The conversation went on with questions of who I was, what my name was, why I was wanting to join Young Justice, what my motives were, and some others. I was beginning to feel irritated at some of the questions that the man keep repeating, and I was so ready to call it quits and leave when a flash of light came all over the room. Out stepped none other than my 'uncles' Mirror Master, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang.

Batman glanced at them before his gaze landed on me accusingly. He seemed about ready to reach for another Batarang to throw at me; however, a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't suggest doin' that, mate," the Aussie of the group already had one of his boomerangs out. The animal-inspired vigilante didn't move as he shifted his glare from me to my 'uncles'.

"Batman," my leading uncle stated to the man as if he didn't know his own name before turning to my other uncle, "Flasher."

"Cold," my uncle, dressed in red, announced back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to vouch for my...nephew." I hope that neither of the two heroes noticed how Uncle Len paused for a millisecond when he said that.

"Uh...Cold," Flash moved in front of me again. Seriously! I'm almost 16, and Uncle Len just said that I am his nephew! I don't need the protection...So I zoomed over to Uncle Digger, who was standing slightly behind Uncle Len, as Uncle Barry continued. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Standing with my family." Came my short reply. I honestly didn't want to mess something else up by talking too much right now.

Flash looked about ready to protest, but Cold cut him off before he could speak.

"Don't tell me that he can't join because his relatives are villains, or because he's new in the hero business." Cold glared before he smirked. Whatever my 'uncle' was going to say next, I hoped it wouldn't mess up anything. "As I recall, you have a certain girl on the team who fits both categories. I'm sure that you could figure something out for Kid."

Leave it to my Uncle Len to get his way. So after that, we all talked(well, Walls-man here didn't get to say much of anything but…) and they decided that I could be on the team as long as I did the following: get more training, obey their rules, don't do illegal stuff(whatever that means), and I was going to be monitored(or as I liked to call it "stalked") for a while(well, they didn't tell me that part, but I know it will happen).

"Hey, Kid Idiot," the archer, Artemis, stared at me as I was uprooted from my thoughts, "You going to sit and daydream, or are you going to eat that?"

I took a superficial glance at my plate before deciding that my two sandwiches were not enough. I sprang up and made, at least, ten more before taking my seat again. The others gawked at me strangely as I began eating at a slightly abnormal pace. After around ten seconds of them looking at me, I asked, "What?"

"Um…" Megan spoke uncertainly before Supes(why doesn't he have a human name?) took over, "You eat a lot."

"Yeah. I've got a serious metabolism," I smirked as I shoved another sandwich into my mouth.

All I got back was a grunt from the Superman-like guy. I suppose he's more the silent figure...oh, well. I've got others to irritate!

"So Boy Wonder…" I ate another one as the others looked a bit agitated at my eating habits. I would probably be disgusted too if I saw a speedster eat like I am, "Anything interesting happen around here?"

He gave me his copy-cat bat glare as he studied me. I got the feeling that he was silently brainstorming on who I possibly am. I would be so freaked out if not for the fact that I live with some baddies. When I just picked up another sandwich without so much as an extra glance his way, the Birdie(Uncle Barry called him that on the way here) replied with a shrug, "Usually only if we have a mission or something...but we do hang out here."

"What do you do?"

"Video games, cook, and stuff." The younger boy replied with a shrug. I felt the excitement flood through me. I finally had someone to play video games with and prank others! I mean, I love playing with the rest of the Rogues, but sometimes a guy just needs somebody new to have fun with.

"Awesome," I smirked as I stared at the raven-haired kid through my sunglasses. In case no one knows, I am wearing high-tech sunglasses that are actually my goggles that go with my suit. They can shift quickly between the two forms, and both have wicked features like infrared and night vision. And the best part, since they would 'damage my eyes' as Uncle Len stated, is that while no one else can see underneath these shades, my vision is normal if not shaded red a bit.

I finished the last of my sandwiches before I smirked and looked back to the group.

"So…" I raised one eyebrow as I hoped what they others would agree with what I was going to say, "Who wants to have a sleepover/movie night?"

They just stared at me as if I were an alien(cough two aliens already here cough) before Robin let out a scary cackle. This seemed to break the rest of the team's focus as they all smiled or reacted in some way. As they lead me into what could be the living room of the place, I became interested. As much as I dislike this whole getting to know each other situation since I don't want them to find out who I am, I couldn't help wanting to know a little bit about them. Maybe this night was going to be okay.

 **General POV**

After the teenagers had gotten situated with extra popcorn, blankets, pillows, and whatever else they needed, they sat down in the room. Superboy, Megan, and Kaldur sat on the couch while Artemis and Robin both sat on the two recliners that faced each other on the opposite sides of the sofa. Wally laid out onto the floor in a comfortable position with a blanket spread out underneath him. As the movie, which they had all decided that it (Big Hero) would be acceptable to watch, came on, the red head couldn't help but ask, "So...Who in here has any siblings?"

Almost all of them gave him a look that was halfway between being annoyed that he was talking during the film and being confused as to why he was asking.

"I have 18 brothers and 12 sisters," Megan responded back cheerfully to which the speedster smirked at her playfully as he spoke up, "If they're anything like you, Megalicious, then I definitely want to meet them."

The group went back to the movie. About five minutes later, Artemis spoke up emotionlessly, "I have an older sister."

The others stared at her. They had never actually heard their teammate talk about any of her family except for her uncle, Oliver Queen if that. She glared at them with her steel-gray eyes, and they began to watch the show. Before long, someone else questioned the group.

"Why did you choose to be a hero?" Superboy asked while looking directly at Wally before gazing at the screen that was still playing. The others all became interested. They seemed to be thinking of something when they heard that.

"Well," Wally scratched his head sheepishly before continuing, "Why did you guys?"

"Well, my friend," Kaldur glanced at the redhead before his gaze swept over the rest of the team, "We all have our reasons. I choose it so that I could learn the customs of humans while helping them. Where I live, it is almost nothing like the surface."

"I wanted to learn how people act on Earth," Megan said joyfully as she smiled softly, "On my home planet, Mars, everyone is different from this planet. When I first found out that there were people on this planet that weren't able to use any powers to help themselves, I decided that I wanted to help others."

"Something big happened in my life, " Robin stared down sadly before he smirked, "Then Bats took me in and I thought that if I could, I would save the others who couldn't save the people they loved themselves."

"At first," Artemis spoke with a shrug, "It was just for the fun of it, but I later realized that I actually like helping people."

"Had to." Came Superboy's brief answer.

"Had to?" Wally questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No place to go," the clone continued with a growl, "Superman…"

He didn't even finish that sentence, but Wally understood what was wrong. Superman was ignoring the clone! Wally understood the pain of that…

"Yeah," Wally spoke up, "But you obviously have a place to go now."

Superboy stared at the teenager curiously.

"Dude," the speedster's eyes widened in shock, "You live in the cave. You have a family of superheroes. Don't take that for granted. And forget about Superman. I may not know you, but I do know that if he can't accept you for you, he doesn't deserve to know you."

"Geez, who know Kid Flash could be so...serious," the blonde archer stated as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha," Wally sarcastically before he smiled, "I do have other feelings besides happiness you know."

"Guys!" One of the others randomly shouted at the two so they wouldn't get into a fight. The two glanced from each other to the whole team.

"So why did you become a hero?"

"Well, my reason isn't as amazing as the rest of yours," the redhead spoke up after collecting his thoughts, "But it's a lot like some of yours. I became a hero because...there's multiple reasons, but you could say I became a hero because I wanted to help others who couldn't **defend** themselves."

Everyone seemed satisfied at that except for Robin whose eyes squinted beneath his sunglasses. He had picked up at how the speedster stressed the word 'defend.' Now the mini bat was wondering why hadn't the redhead just said that he became a hero to help others that couldn't help themselves. He was going to investigate that later…

The rest of the night went flatly with the exception of popcorn being tossed all around the room. Soon the adolescents were all spread out with numerous blankets and cushions fast asleep.


	6. Video Games, Missions, and Magic

Wally slowly woke to find the team sleeping where they had hung out the night before. Looking at each, he decided that none of them looked like superheroes. They all seemed like regular teenagers(exclude being aliens or whatnot) that had just stayed over the night at their best friend's house. They didn't resemble their mentors much.

"But I guess I don't either," the red-head spoke softly to himself.

All he got back for a reply was his stomach growling like thunder. Sliding from underneath the fuzzy, yellow blanket that rested on top of him, he stiffly got up. Making sure not to wake the others up, he sneaked around the couch and the two chairs that held the superheroes. Looking back to make sure they hadn't woken, Wally had to laugh. In the time that he had gotten up, some of the members of Young Justice had moved into some weird positions.

Robin was hanging upside down on the seat of his chair with both arms pulled up like a bat, the three on the couch were snuggling together with Megan in the middle and Superboy and Kaldur leaning towards the martian, and Artemis was laid out like she was going to shot something with an imaginary bow. Wally quietly snickered before running off around the building in an attempt to find a camera. Skidding to a stop after a minute or two, he saw one and soon got an idea. Grabbing it, he ran back to the room, messed with some things, took some pictures, and zipped out of there.

The flash disturbed the others from their sleep. They all jumped up in surprise only to gasp in shock at the drawings on their faces. Each stared at the others with raised eyebrows before seeing that the speedster was not with them.

"I'm going to kill that speedster!" The blonde archer shouted as she growled angrily. The others covered their mouths when they saw her face. There was a moustache, eyepiece, and a goatee drawn on her with a cadmium green permanent marker. She observed their reactions before marching out of the room with her arms behind her back.

"I like KF already," Robin stated with a cackle as he disappeared into the shadows of the room. The others just looked at each other with shrugs and eye rolls before going to their rooms to clean their faces. Some scrubbing and a few minutes later, they emerged to see an outraged archer shooting real arrows at a slightly nervous, speeding speedster.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted with both arms in the air as one of the deadly projectiles came within inches of his left cheek.

Artemis just scowled as she drew back her bow string again, "And you obviously are lying. I still have green marker on my face!"

Kid Flash snickered as he remembered the photos he took of her.

"What's so funny now?"

"Nothing," he smirked with a casual yet staged shrug, "I may or may not have taken a photo of you before you woke up."

"Why you-" Her grey eyes narrowed as she growled, "I am going to kill you!"

That's exactly when the speedster's stomach decided to growl, reminding him that he had nothing yet to eat besides the few snacks he had had on himself. It wouldn't be good to be running on empty with a crossed archer after you, after all.

"Why don't I make some breakfast?" Megan asked innocently. This soon broke the tension between the two teenagers who then went separate ways. Artemis to her room, presumably to put her weapon away and scrub her face, and Kid to the kitchen, to get some food.

"I think those two are going to have...umm..." Superboy hesitated briefly, "Issues."

"It seems so, my friend." The dark-skinned Atlantean agreed as they headed to get some food. Robin glanced back and forth between the two directions the two had disappeared to before smirking. They make the best Spitfire even if they don't realize it thought the acrobat as the went to grab some breakfast before it was completely gone.

* * *

Later after breakfast, they split into different groups. Wally choose to follow the acrobatic 'ninja' around and they went into the living room.

"So..." Robin trailed off as he searched through some game cases, "What game should we play?"

"Game?" The redhead asked dumbfounded by the statement.

"Yeah, video game," the raven-haired 13 year old responded while pulling some cases out, "We have a whole three hours before Black Canary comes to train with us."

He stood up with four of the cases stacked in his arms before cackling, "Just saying, but BC is going to kick your butt."

"Oh," Wally asked with a raised brow before a tiny smile made its way to his lips, "Is she that good, or are you saying I'm just bad at fighting?"

"Ummm..." Robin shrugged before looking at him, "Both."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude," he groaned theatrically before standing right next to the slightly shorter teen, "So what are we playing?"

"Well, we have lots of Mario games..." the speedster noticed Robin scowl and he suddenly felt a sense of frustration run through him. Somewhat not shocked, he just stared at the cases. For some reason, ever since about six years ago,(a few days before his father had thrown him out) he seemed to have gotten the ability to feel what others were feeling at certain times. It was weird(and he had FREAKED) the first time, but now he was so used to it. Besides, it came in handy sometimes.

"You okay, dude?"

"Totally not feeling the aster because someone decided that we can't play legit fighting games," he stressed the 'someone' and Wally thought that it was probably Batman who ordered it that way.

"That's not awesome," the redhead added his opinion, "You guys get to fight daily and he doesn't let you play fighting games? That's kind of dumb."

"See!" The boy cheered as he excitedly glanced from the cases to Wally, "That's what I said."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod, "But I butchered a few more words than you did."

"Oh," Wally looked at the games before gasping, "Let's play this one! It's my favorite."

"Huh?" Robin asked confused at how quickly the speedster's mood changed, "Mario Kart? Sure..."

With that they played for a whole three hours.

* * *

"Guys!" Megan's voice greeted them as Robin's kart raced in front of the other teenager's, "It's one! Black Canary is here..."

With that, her voice faded away as both boys glanced at each other.

"We better clean up quickly," Robin stated as he stood up to see the confused look on Wally's face, "You don't want to deal with an angry Megan. Trust me, she will not be feeling whelmed when she sees this mess."

"Okay..." A bright idea came to the speedster, "Dude, just tell me where everything goes. I'll clean it up super quickly."

So while Robin told the runner where every item went, he placed it there in a whirlwind of speed.

"Done," he exclaimed as he skidded to a stop.

"You're in your suit already?" Robin questioned incredulously before laughing as he was leaving, "I'll be there to see you get your butt kicked."

"Oh, haha," Wally laughed sarcastically before speeding to the training room.

* * *

When entering the room, Wally saw the others were already dressed and in the room except for Robin. Staring at a digital clock on the back wall, it read 1:05. Glancing around, the meta couldn't see anyone else.

"So..." He walked up to the group, "Where's this Black Canary you guys said we were training with?"

The blonde archer rolled her eyes as she gripped her bow. The others just stared at the speedster before another person moved into the room.

"You must be Kid Flash," the blonde woman dressed in black stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep..." He smirked as he leaned on one leg, "The one and only, babe."

The others couldn't help but roll their eyes which the speedster noticed. That's exactly when he also saw Robin sneak into the room. He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"I have a new exercise for all of you today," she addressed the group with a grin, "We're going to train today with people having unknown fighting techniques."

When they all looked at her, she explained, "You all know my fighting style and each other's. But you don't know Kid Flash's and he doesn't know yours. You'll have five minutes to do combat. Who's going to fight Kid Flash first?"

The others stared at each other in silent thought. A quiet argument took place between the group. Finally, Superboy gave a grunt before moving on the platform.

"Kid Flash vs Superboy," the monotonous voice of the computer rang through the room, "Go."

Wally stood relatively still so he would have the advantage. It was always better to let someone bigger than you attack first.(unless they have ice powers or something...) After a few seconds, the clone rushed at Wally but the speedster moved away. This led the stronger of the two to almost fall off the platform. Turning, Superboy jumped on the smaller only to be met with the floor. Back and forth they kept doing this until only thirty seconds were left on the clock.

'Think, Wall-man,' he thought to himself as he ducked under a left hook that the tall teen threw his way, 'How would you react if one of the other baddies that hates the Rogues came after you?'

He concentrated and everything slowed down to a crawl still. Everyone's lips and limbs were moving so slow as they cheered both opponents on. The seconds on the clock moved as if each were a whole minute long. Wally actually sensed the punch before he saw it. Deciding that he desperately needed to end this match, he dodged it. Instead of going into the defense this time, Wally choose to make some offense moves. Twisting into the air, he began to rile the other teen since he understood that an angry Superboy was when he started making mistakes.

Letting the clone get close enough to barely touch yet not directly hit him, he heard the clone growl in annoyance. Deciding it was time, he raced in a circle around him. Checking the clock, Wally saw he now had five seconds left. Racing at a little under the speed of sound,(he wasn't as fast as the Flash after all) he braced himself for the pain. Bolting straight at the clone's abdomen, he plowed into him. The force knocked the two over and sent them sprawling into different directions.

Working his way through the pain, the speedster staggered to his feet just as the clock rang and his name was announced. Looking over at the other boy, Wally was shocked to see him laying there apparently winded on his back.

'Whoa,' he thought to himself as he rubbed his sore, aching shoulder, 'Need to ask Uncle Len if we can put in pads. That hurt!'

Walking over to the downed Superboy, he offered him his hand. Taking it, the clone almost tipped the speedster over, but they managed to stay on both feet. Then they both noticed that everyone else was silently watching them.

"Hey guys..." Kid Flash trailed off as he gazed at all the amazed faces, "I know that I'm amazingly awesome looking and all, but-"

This broke them all out of their stupor as a certain blonde stated under her breath, "Yeah, right."

"Dude!" Robin shouted as the speedster came closer, "You beat Superboy."

"I know," he grinned before shrugging, "I was there. But it was nothing..."

"Exactly!" Artemis growled angerily as she stepped by the speedster.

"What's your problem?" The yellow-clad hero demanded as he stared at the mad girl.

"You!" She replied as she poked her finger into his chest, "That's my problem!"

With that she stalked away without even a second glance at the bewildered speedster.

"Why does she hate me?" He inquired as he faced Robin, "I didn't do anything to her."

"You didn't really do anything," the raven-haired boy agreed with a nod, "But she feels like you caused her 'brother' not to be allowed on the team..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a guy named Speedy that was on the team when we started." The frown on Robin's masked face deepened, "He actually quit the team before Artemis joined."

"Then why is she mad at me?"

"Red Arrow, the guy who used to be Speedy, was going to join the team again when you-"

"Oh." The redhead sighed before cheering up, "So what happens now?"

That's when a screen showed up with Red Tornado on it.

"A mission." The robot stated as if he had heard the conversation. The two stared with uncertainty at each other before the group gathered.

* * *

Looking back on the whole situation, Kid Flash realized that maybe he shouldn't have put the helmet on...Starting at the beginning with a brief description of what went on, the team had been told that they had to find some magician who was the host of Doctor Fate. Wally refused to believe in magic, but in order to flirt with Megan, he had claimed that he 'totally believed' in magic. This went spiraling downhill when Artemis pointedly pointed out that he was, in fact, unbelieving of the topic. He finally admitted it and everything ended happily...

Yeah right! Artemis and him ended up having an argument that was ridiculous...not that he'd ever admit that he may have made it worse with his sayings. Somehow, he had found the magician only to be too late in saving him. The demon boy, Klarion, was about ready to attack with his 'beams of magic' when the helmet appeared. It seemed to call out to the speedster and he became hypnotized by the golden thing. Gripping it in his hands, he had pushed it over his head just as the red flare of 'magic' engulfed his body.

That's where he was now...

Inside the helmet...

In pitch blackness...

'Why do these things always happen to me anyway?' He exclaimed in his head, 'I think the world hates me.'

"Ah..." Came a voice from behind him and he twisted to see the old magician standing there, "Here he is."

"What's going on?"

"Simple," the man answered as they suddenly saw Wally's body fighting with Klarion, "Magic."

* * *

 **Here we go...Hope you enjoyed it! I know I had fun typing it! Read and Review!**


	7. Magic Is Not Real

**This chapter will explain the whole reason that Wally can sense emotions at times. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _That's where he was now..._

 _Inside the helmet..._

 _In pitch blackness..._

 _'Why do these things always happen to me anyway?' He exclaimed in his head, 'I think the world hates me.'_

 _"Ah..." Came a voice from behind him and he twisted to see the old magician standing there, "Here he is."_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Simple," the man answered as they suddenly saw Wally's body fighting with Klarion, "Magic."_

"What?!" Wally's emerald eyes widened in disbelief, "Magic is NOT real. This all has to be a dream or some hallucination."

"Such a stubborn kid," the man chuckled lightly, "How did you get so bull-headed in the past 15 years?"

"Magic isn't real," the redhead muttered in denial, "There's always some scientific reason for things. You're just using advanced science and technology. A little bit of physics and a bright light."

"Why such disbelief? Can you not see the battle out there?" Nelson waved his arm to where they could see the fight. The teenager scoffed at the man as he opened his mouth to speak. Just then, a flash of scarlet slammed into Wally's body. With a cry of pain and surprise, Wally fell onto his knees.

"Yeah, I felt it," he groaned as he stood up, "It still is an illusion. Any minute now and I'll wake up. How am I feeling pain anyway? You must be using some type of nerve-controlling device that makes people think they feel pain."

"It's your body that is being used," the old man smiled softly, "See why I haven't put the helmet on for 65 years?"

"How?" He asked with a raised brow and a tinge of uncertainty filled his voice, "Why can't I have control of my body? With my speed and his 'magic' we could totally beat that witch-"

"Sorry, Kid," Kent apologized with an understanding voice, "But that's not how it works. Magic isn't as simple as that, especially not the higher Lords of Chaos and Order magic. Right now, Nabu controls you."

"Okay..." He cried out in agony when his body got hit with another blast, "Why am I-is he getting his butt handed to him? This isn't real, but still...And didn't you say that magic is simple when you first arrived?"

"That's because you aren't a believer," the man smirked when he saw the look on the speedster's face, "You know...they say 'seeing is believing'. Nabu needs a true believer to fully access his powers. It also helps if they are of magical background. As for your other question, magic isn't simple. It's simple to tell when magic is being used but not when using it. You never know how a spell or magical ability will react."

"So what if I'm not a true believer?" The boy demanded as they watched the battle rage on, "I did believe at one time, but it didn't help me. Magic didn't fix my life! I didn't suddenly get the chance to cast a spell and everything be great!"

He jabbed his thumb at the white circle with the red bolt on his chest, "I did. With science...I recreated The Flash's experiment so that I could save myself! That's why magic isn't real. Magic has never helped me..."

"Kid," the magician sighed sadly before continuing, "You just need a little bit of faith. See this picture..."

He pulled out a fairly large pocket watch and flipped it open. On the inside, there was a picture of an older woman who seemed to be looking at the camera as if to say she was glad to be there.

"This woman was the love of my life, Inza," he stated lovely before glancing at the interested teen, "She's actually the one who convinced me to stop wearing the helmet. She's no longer alive. I've been stuck here for awhile now, but I have faith that one day soon, I'll be reunited with her. My soul will someday move on so I can be with her. It's just eternity I have to worry about."

A sound that sounded strangely like a dying cat rang through the air. The two looked at each other. Kent continued as if he were completely used to something like that happening.

"You don't need to have belief in order to have faith, just remember that, Kid," he said that with a gleam in his eyes, "As for Nabu...He can get a little bit demanding at times. Just remember that even he can make mistakes too."

"What do we do now?" The clueless speedster asked the older man when silence fell upon them.

"You shall answer to me," a new voice entered the conversation as a golden helmet floated in front of the two. It seemed to shine brightly in the darkness as it floated in midair.

"Nabu." Kent greeted the Lord of Order with a nod as Wally stared at the helmet. The voice chuckled deeply before speaking again.

"I have a new host," he seemed to look straight at the teenager who gulped anxiously while Kent frowned, "The world has Dr. Fate now!"

"Nabu," Kent reprimanded the helmet, "The kid is not the right candidate for the position. He does not believe in magic and has no magical powers...this will make the new Dr. Fate weak."

"You are right that he doesn't believe in my trade," Nabu considered the elderly man's suggestions with a pause, "But you are wrong about my host having no magic within him. Magic flows through this body."

"Wait, what magic?" Wally demanded as Kent went slightly pale, "I don't have any 'magic' in me!"

"Think, boy. You got your powers from somewhere. You were not born with them."

Wally concentrated to remember if there were a time he could have ever gotten these 'powers'. There were only two events that could have given him what Nabu claimed he had. One was the experiment that gave him his running powers; it hurt when it took place, but he was sure he didn't get it from that. If he did, the other speedsters would have had 'magic' too.

Sweat began to roll lazily down the redhead's forehead as he recalled the other event. He shuddered at the thought. He was nine years old when it happened. In fact, it was two weeks before he got kicked out that he had been taken from his house by some ugly, tough men dressed in the typical black uniforms. They threw him into the back of a van all tied up and then they had paid Rudy and Mary money. He remembered the horrible pain when the scientists had tried to make him become a meta-human. It involved a lot of needles stabbing his flesh and medical tools cutting him open.

Eventually, the evil scientists gave up after injecting the him with all types of DNA, and he had wondered why they had decided to dump him back at his house after a week. He never thought that any of the things they had done would actually affect him.

"That's why I felt different when I got back," the speedster gasped in surprise, "I thought it was just me feeling weird."

"Kid, when did you get your magical powers?" Kent asked as he gazed right at the redhead.

"When I was nine," Wally said with uncertainty as the other man grimaced, "What's wrong?"

"If I'm thinking correctly...then I don't like how you got them."

"Boy, what have you noticed with your powers?" The helmet demanded loudly as he interrupted them.

"Well," Wally glanced at the other magician, who nodded for him to continue, before staring at Nabu, "I've been able to feel what others are feeling. It's like this; if a friend feels sad for some reason, I instantly know that's how they feel. But I can't feel it all the time..."

"What else?"

"One time, a vase in my uncle's house broke on its own. I wasn't blamed for it but I think I pushed it off somehow."

"Telekinesis," the helmet stated thoughtfully, "Anything else?"

"I have better senses than others. I don't think they're quite up to Supes abilities, but I can heard, smell, taste, see, and touch much better than some people."

"Enhanced senses."

"I also have been able to remember stuff a lot better than before," Wally shuddered slightly, but refused to let himself be pulled into memories he didn't want to remember. It was bad enough to have it happen the first time...

"Interesting," Nabu claimed as he floated in the air.

"Nabu, you can't be considering it," Kent spoke up as he gave an anxious Wally a reassuring smile, "I have never told you what to do, I've never questioned your abilities, but I'm telling you now, the kid is not the right candidate."

"The world needs Dr. Fate." The helmet argued back at the man.

"Yes," the elderly man agreed, "But the world needs Kid Flash."

"Hey, guys," the speedster interrupted them with a shaky smirk, "I'm glad that I'm important enough that you guys are you know...But do you need to argue? I think we can make a deal."

"What is it?" The helmet demanded as he heard.

"Well," Wally sighed after thinking of a million ways this could go wrong, "I'll be your temporary host."

"Kid," Kent protested against the teen's idea but was halted when Wally waved his hand.

"I'll be your host," he grimaced as he thought of how the host was never helped when it came to parasites in nature...it wasn't like that in this situation though, he hoped, "Of course, not all the time. I know I need training or I'll hurt someone I care about so I thought maybe you can help."

"Why should I care so much for this body?" Nabu inquired seemingly harshly.

"I figured this," his smirk only grew, "I can learn to control my 'magic' which will make you stronger when I'm your host. You'll still be able to appear..."

Kent gave him a sad expression as he stared down at the boy, "Why did you think of this, Kid? It wasn't the smartest idea..."

"Yeah, but I have to get you to your wife," Wally shrugged before looking up at him, "You've waited way too long as it is. Besides, who would I be if I weren't an idiot?"

His laugh seemed to knock the man out of his stupor and he smiled.

"Boy," the helmet stated, "We have a deal."

"Okay, but Kent's soul goes free," the redhead jabbed his thumb at himself, "And I did say temporary. When I find someone better than myself, I'll introduce you two to each other."

"Boy, I suppose that'll do." Nabu said as he disappeared in a flash of light. Kent looked over at the speedster before kneeling so they were the same height.

"Kid, I don't know whether to thank you or call you unwise." His smile told the teenager a completely different story as everything around him started to disappear as Kent began to fade, "Thank you, Kid Flash. You have the ability to work your way into the heart of anyone, remember that."

With that statement, he disappeared into nothingness as gold flew off Wally's face. He stood there for a second(felt like ten minutes to the redhead) before seeing the rest of the team scattered across the ground in front of him. Most were unconscious but a few were beginning to groan. The first to wake was Robin who took a cursory examination of the area before looking at the speedster. Eyes widening, he strolled over the redhead. After staring at each other for what felt like an hour, they both smirked and high fived.

"What hit me?" Artemis asked with a groan as she stiffly rose to her feet. She looked over to Robin with a small grin before suddenly scowling. The speedster noticed her reaction but decided not to say anything as he began to wake the others. M'gann wasn't all that difficult to awake as she opened her eyes as soon as she heard talking next to her. Aqualad was still out until the others dumped water on him. Superboy got up with an aggressive stance until he remembered where he was.

"Are we done?" Artemis asked curiously as she stared at Wally, "Where's Kent?"

"He's gone," Wally whispered as the truth finally hit him that the older man was dead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde demanded as she rolled her eyes, "I bet you let him go. After all, you are the newbie. Should have known."

Wally squinted his eyes in a silent anger that no one noticed other than Superboy. He quietly reminded himself to count to ten slowly.

"What is your problem?" Wally sighed in frustration as he laid the helmet down beside himself. "I know I'm very annoying, but what did I do to you?"

"How do we know you're not a traitor?" She yelled at him as she stalked closer to him. She was only a few inches away from him when she continued, "You just came in out of nowhere. You probably work for the Shadows or some other bad guys. Maybe you were sent to get inside info...to spy on us."

"I wouldn't do that," Kid Flash exclaimed defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not a spy. Do you really dislike me because of me or because of what happened before I joined the team? I'm pretty stupid sometimes but at least I know that you don't know me enough yet to judge me already."

Artemis scooted herself closer as she looked ready to scream at him. The others attempted to step in to stop the two when Kid waved his gloved hand. The redhead needed to hear why the bitchy archer decided that he was trouble without knowing him at all...maybe she was hiding something while accusing him.

"How do we know that you won't sell us out?" She demanded as she poked the now somewhat bored speedster. "Turn your back on the team when something goes wrong."

"Ummm," he trailed off when he heard a small noise off to the left of him.

"And now you're not even listening," the blonde threw her hands up in frustration as the speedster continued to act like he was in a trance or something. Suddenly, without warning, a red gloved hand pushed her out of the way and she went flying five feet onto her hands and knees.

"Why you-" she jumped up to shove him when she saw that some guy, Abra Kadabra apparently, was now standing over the yellow-clad hero who was tied tightly with some cloth type of stuff. Widening her eyes, Artemis realised that Kid Flash hadn't pushed her to be mean, but to save her from an attack...She felt like slapping herself. She was so acting like her dad.

The rest of the team were either on the ground once again or trying to find a way to stop the man from getting any closer to their downed teammate.

"You can not stop me," Abra stated as he glanced at all the teens, "Now where is the old man?"

"You must be talking about yourself," Kid stated with a laugh as the villain scowled, "You look pretty old to me."

The magician smirked as he waved his wand threatening.

"So you must be this Flash Boy I've heard about," he laughed when a curious look overtook Kid's face, "All the villains having been talking about you. I believe the Rogues even insinuated that they knew you."

"First of all, it's Kid Flash! What's so hard about that? Second, I've been a hero for one day and everyone knows me already. Great..." The redhead groaned as he acted dramatically, "I know I'm amazingly awesome being me and all but that's just crazy. Third, I've seen the Rogues, but who hasn't? Fourth, is that stick supposed to scare me? No offense but you're outfit really doesn't help you here. I think the Joker has better fashion sense then you."

The man grimaced as the teenager kept talking and insulting him. Without him paying attention to the others, they began to sneak up on him. Before anyone could reach the two, however, Abra threw his hand out and everyone went flying. Seeing as to how this was getting them nowhere, the speedster continued.

"You know what's funny," he began one of his most annoying Trickster approved laughs, "You're 'magic' is just advanced technology and science. You just used an advanced fan to push them away! So scary...Don't even get me started on this cloth around me."

"How do you know?" The man asked in slight shock as he saw the helmet by the redhead, "It told you."

"I don't think he appreciates being called an 'it' and no..." Kid Flash smirked, "I'm pretty stupid, but I know my science when I see it. By the way, you might want to look to your right."

Abra didn't fully get to turn his head before the arrow and batarang both smacked into him at the same time. The fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Great job, Kid Idiot," Artemis gently smacked his head as she began to untie the cloth around the speedster, "What were you thinking? That was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"I had to do something," he stated as the cloth loosened, "I knew you guys had a better chance at defeating him than I did."

"Just don't even think about doing it again," the blonde threatened non too peacefully, "We don't want to lose you."

"If I would have known you like me that much, Beautiful," he smirked as he flirted playfully, "I would have let you join me."

"Because the League will kill us," she continued as if he had not said anything.

"So Flash Boy?" Robin cackled when he pulled a face.

"I just go by so many names." Kid Flash sighed dramatically before adding, "I guess."

"Or people can't remember your name." Robin grinned as Kid gave him a raised eyebrow, "Who chose that name?"

"My friends," Kaldur interrupted them, "As much as I wish for you to bond, we need to finish the mission."

"The mission?" Kid asked before sobering a bit, "Oh, the mission."

"So like I asked earlier," Artemis spoke up, "Where is Kent?"

"Yeah, dude." Robin continued, "You have the helmet. Where's the guy who uses it?"

"He's gone."

"As in-"

"Dead."

* * *

 **Hey, as you obviously saw, things aren't going to be all the way like they happened in the show('cause Robin was there and Doctor Fate wasn't the one who caught Abra) The timeline is going to be messed up a bit too! But this is my main question for you guys-**

 **Do you guys want this story to have Spitfire, FlashBird, or no romantic relationships?**

 **Just comment in your review please...thanks! G'day!(By the way, my trip was great which is why it took so long to update)**


	8. Suspicions

"Oh, no," Wally groaned waving a hand in front of his face. The team had just gotten back to the cave and briefed Batman on what had happened. One of the Justice League members was sent to get Kent's body.

"What is the problem, my friend?" Aqualad asked as the group stopped walking down the hallway.

"You forgot to tell your family you were staying the night here." Robin cackled as he deduced that from Wally's reaction, "You're probably screwed."

"Yeah," the redhead rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "My uncles are going to kill me. Man, they are overprotective! Just telling you now, if I disappear after walking by a reflective surface, I'm not being kidnapped...well, technically-"

"Enough Kid Idiot," Artemis raised an eyebrow before smirking(?) "We get the point."

"They won't really harm you, will they?" M'gann floated anxiously awaiting the answer.

"They will definitely," he quickly noticed the scared look on the Martian's face and continued, "Er, they wouldn't actually kill me. They'll most likely ground me for a month, tell me that I can't do any hero business for a few weeks, and stuff like that. Don't even get me started on one of my older brothers. He's going to think I left or died or something."

"That overprotective?"

"So overprotective," Wally groaned as he started walking, "It's like having a whole group of mother hens!"

They all continued to walk towards their own separate rooms to take showers and such. Superboy noticed that Wally(although he didn't know that was the redhead's name) was still holding the helmet. In fact, he had almost been the whole time since the clone had woken up.

"Helmet," he grunted as the others paused and looked at him in confusion. Their speedster just grinned as he held the helmet in his hands.

"Souvenir!"

"Whatever," Artemis rolled her eyes before heading to her room. The others were soon to follow, but for some reason, Robin hung back.

"Hey, KF," he looked at the teenager who seemed to be in deep thought, "What's up?"

"Oh, just thinking," the redhead muttered until he saw the look Robin gave him, "What?"

"Nothing," the raven-haired boy stated innocently with a shrug, "Just wondering if you're feeling whelmed."

Wally's face scrunched up into a mix of what-are-you-talking-about and you-are-one-strange-kid. Before either could say anything else, a burst of wind blew through the room.

"Hey, Kid," Flash put his hand on Wally's shoulder and Robin started to laugh silently behind the pair, "I heard what happened today. I know you're not exactly family to me, but just remember that you can always call me. Even if you just need to talk."

"Okay, Unc-Flash," Wally rolled his eyes as he smiled and hoped no one noticed his slip, "I'll remember that. So what are you doing here? I mean, don't you have some JL stuff to do or something?"

"Geez, Kid," the red-clad man stated as he crossed his arms, "I just got here and you want me to leave already. Whose kid are you again?"

"Not really sure anymore," the redhead smirked until he saw Robin grinning behind them, "I mean, I thought I was my uncle's' kid, but now I'm your partner, **Kid** Flash."

"Wait..." Flash paused in mid-thought and squinted one of his eyes, "Very punny."

"That's how I roll," Wally laughed as Flash opened his mouth only to reach for his comm. link. After a moment of silence,(Wally heard the whole conversation though) Flash's cheeks turned bright red. He quickly turned off the device and ruffled Wally's hair.

"I got to go, Kid," he replied having no clue that the teenager had heard his talk.

"Duty calls, right?"

"Oh...yeah," the man smiled when he saw what time it was and suddenly streaked out of the room with a shout of, "Just call me if you need anything and I'll be there in a flash."

"Pfff," the redhead rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "And he says I'm full of puns."

"What was that about?" Robin stated from beside the speedster who jumped in surprise having forgotten about the younger teen.

"Well, Batman called Flash because he forgot that he was needed on monitoring in the Watchtower and then Flash had a whole argument where he kind of-" Wally quickly stopped when he noticed the look on the other's face, "Er, I'm just guessing though?"

The superhero glared at him with suspicion in his whole stance before he lightened up.

"Didn't you have to tell your family that you're feeling the aster?" He asked innocently after a minute of awkward silence between the two.

"Oh, yeah," the older teen smirked as he raced away towards the zeta-beam, "Bye. See you later!"

Robin's smiled faded into a frown as he got to thinking. He could tell that something was off with the speedster. He debated in his head whether he should go to his room and get a shower or follow the speedy teen to wherever he was going. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to see exactly where the redhead had gone, he went to the computer and looked in at the departing list.

"What?" He asked in disbelief at the list, "He didn't leave through this way. What other way-I have got to talk to B later...something isn't adding up."

He thought over his options before quickly deciding to take a shower and then go home. He had some investigating to do.

* * *

 **Batman POV(didn't think you'd be reading from this point of view, huh?)**

I was sitting in my chair in the Batcave typing on the Batcomputer. With my cowl pulled down, I was searching through the list I had compiled and all other sources, but I was coming up blank. That would not do...I have to know whether Kid Flash was, in fact, on our side or working for the villains. He seemed nice enough when I had first met him. He didn't even flinch when I glared at him which is strange. Everyone states that I have a Batglare, for some reason.(he knew why but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon)

I was just about to move onto some other case(probably something to do with Joker or Two-Face) when I noticed someone behind me. Damn, I trained him too well...

"Robin," I smirked a bit(I know, right? Batman can smirk? Yes...) as my young ward came closer, "How long have you been there?"

"Not _too_ long," he emphasized the 'too' and I raised a brow to receive a sheepish smile back, "So what's with this Kid Flash?"

"Kid Flash?" I hadn't thought that Robin had been behind me that long. I had been researching for the past few hours since tonight seemed to be quiet and there was no need for Batman. I did my nightly patrol and came back to the cave, "What do you want with Kid Flash?"

"I'm just researching, you know," the boy shrugged casually, but I knew he really was interested in the new member, "Make sure he's not a spy or something."

Sometimes Robin could fool me if he tried hard enough...but today was not one of those days. I knew something was up since Robin didn't say it as if he were questioning whether the new superhero was a spy or not. He had complete faith that he knew Kid Flash was a good kid. That I was sure of...so he must be doing what I have been. Trying to figure out who the redhead was.

"Robin," I stated only to get interrupted.

"B, I've got a theory but I need more proof. I'll tell you all about it when I'm finished," he smiled as he stood right next to me, "Just curious, but aren't the comms almost soundproof?"

"Yes," I answered shortly wondering where this random topic came from.

"So a normal person standing right next to someone using one won't be able to hear the conversation."

"No."

"But can't people with super hearing still hear it?"

"Yes."

"No other way to hear a conversation on there?"

"Hacking it," I admitted as I remembered a few times that it had happened before.

"But aren't the League's some of the most secure?"

"Yes, you'd need to be a very experienced hacker," I narrowed my eyes at these questions that Robin should already know, "Why?"

"Oh," he turned to leave and once again shrugged as he went up stairs, "Just asking. You know, in case Superboy decides to try to listen in on a conversation on the comms."

With that he quickly disappeared upstairs. I knew right away that he wasn't telling me the truth, but I knew he'd come to me when he was ready. He wasn't stupid even with the whole Cadmus incident where he decided to go even though I specifically told him(and Aqualad) not to go. Boys...I got back to figuring out Kid Flash. I needed to know exactly who he is.

* * *

 **Flash POV**

It was now Sunday morning and I was at home with my wife, Iris. We had just been relaxing with each other since neither of us had work to do and my Flash duties weren't needed at the moment. In fact, I had just finished getting breakfast made for the two of us. I had to admit, my cooking wasn't terrible, but my wife's was way better. As in I-could-murder-someone-to-get-that-food-and-not-feel-guilty good although I wouldn't actually kill someone to get some. It's just that good!

Anyway, I got a call on my phone. Looking at it, I expected the caller to be someone from the CCPD(we get cases on Sundays sometimes) or even Bats. But it was actually mini-bats...that's right, Robin was calling me. I wondered how he got my number, but then remembered he is called mini-bats for a reason.

"Hey, mini-bat," I could almost hear his scowl at the mention of his nickname, "What's up?"

"Um," the kid paused to think before continuing, "I was wondering if I could talk to you. As in today."

"Wow, won't Bats be jealous when he finds out you wanted to speak with me and not him." I teased my sort of nephew, "And could you be any more bossy?"

"Come on, Flash," I paused my laughter. If the kid was calling me on my phone when I was home and named me out as Flash, he must have wanted to talk badly, "Can we please talk?"

"Okay, where at?"

"Where we usually do."

"Be there in a flash," I swear I could hear him roll his eyes with a grin on the other end before he hung up. I rushed out to Iris, who seemed as if she knew something was up. That woman...I really love her. How she picked me, I have no idea! After telling her what was happening, I raced away in my Flash outfit. Can't be seen running at superspeed as Barry Allen.

Quickly getting to the destination, I paused before changing back into my normal clothes. It would attract less attention that way. I quickly made my way into this cozy restaurant that just seemed to radiate safety and happiness which was weird because, well...this was Gotham. One of the most crime infested cities. Geez, Bats had enough problems to worry about in just this city.

I found my way to the back table, knowing Robin would be there already. Sitting down across from him, I saw that he was in his usual style of clothing as when in the Cave.(the Team cave; not Batcave)

"What's up, Little Bats?"

"I'm doing some _research,_ " I didn't like how he said 'research', "And I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Okay," I stared at him inviting him to continue, "What do you want to know?"

"You," he paused as if preparing himself, "You had a nephew once, right?"

The question completely took my breath away. Of all the things to come out of the raven-haired boy's mouth, I never expected that to be it. I took some deep breaths in before answering.

"Yeah, I had one."

"What was he like?" Robin asked curiously as he leaned closer to me to hear my tale.

"He was amazing," I concluded right away with a thin smile, "When I first met him, he was so shy. I could barely talk to him before he would hid behind Iris or his mom. In fact, the first time I saw him, I almost thought he was Iris's son or younger brother. That's how alike they looked. Right down to the red hair, green eyes, and attitude."

"What happened? Did he ever talk to you?" Robin asked like a child being told a bedtime story.

"It took me a few weeks, but the kid finally talked to me." I smiled at the memory, "The first thing we ever talked about was how the periodic table was 'messed up and totally not right'. After that, we hung out when ever his parents allowed him to. We got ice cream and everything."

"Was he really k-kidnapped?" Robin asked quietly after a minute or two.

"I don't know," I glanced down at my ring that has my lightning bolt in it, "We think that's what happened but things aren't adding up if that's the case."

"Oh."

I wondered what all this questioning was for. If it was to investigate my nephew's disappearance, he would have already asked me these things. My forensic scientist mind was already at work here.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked too innocently.

"Why the questions, Mini-bats?" I questioned and he sighed.

"Uncle B," he glanced at me before pulling out his phone as if there were something better to look at on there, "I'm trying to figure out who KF is."

"KF?" I pondered until I realized who that was, "What's wrong with Kid Flash?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I-I," he hesitated before continuing, "I trust him. As weird as that is. I trust him with my life and I don't know why. I just feel like something's going on."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"I don't know," Robin frowned as he stared at his phone absentmindedly, "I want to know who KF is. Not because I think he's a traitor or anything. He's too...I don't know. Too nice and willing to be on the Team and willing to do anything that's needed."

"Wow," I smirked at the boy, "You got all that from one night?"

He didn't disagree with my statement, although he seemed to raise his eyebrow at my question.

"I have an idea of who he is," Robin must have seen my curious expression because he smiled, "But I can't tell anyone yet. I may be wrong."

I gasped in mock surprise, "What?! Mini-bats?! Be wrong?! What happened to the kid I always knew saying he's right about everything?"

"Uncle B..." he groaned as I smirked, "That was when I was ten! I've learned a few things since then."

"Like how to copy Mr. Creepy-scowling-bats?"

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes(or so I assumed; can't see behind those sunglasses.)

"I try," I stated as I glanced at my watch. We had been here for a whole hour almost. I had to be getting back to Iris, "So let me guess...Bats doesn't know you're here right now."

He smiled sheepishly before getting up to leave.

"Nope," he laughed his signature laugh before leaving. I sat there for a few seconds before quickly leaving. Whatever Robin wanted, I knew he'd eventually tell someone what he found out. Hopefully he'll tell me or Bats before something crazy happens...

* * *

 **So guys(and gals) I am so happy that last chapter got so many reviews! As of right now...I am thinking of hinting at both Birdflash and Spitfire. I got a lot of mixed answers(nothing wrong with that) so I won't make it overly romantic.**

 **And the whole Flashbird deal? Hehehe...(this is where I begin to blush) I had been switching letters, numbers, and words around that day. I tried spelling Whou(an author's name) that day and spelled Hwuo, I'm surprised the last chapter didn't end up like that...**

 **Anyway, enjoy! 'Til the next chapter!**


	9. Revealing A Bit of The Past

**Hey, guys and gals. I haven't updated in awhile and this chapter just demanded to get written as I sort of envisioned it in my mind. If it seems too fast-paced just tell me in the reviews. I don't want it going on an almost pointless path, so I am going to have some very important stuff happening in the next chapters.**

 **And thanks for reviews, favoriting, following this story and me as an FanFiction author. Enjoy...**

* * *

"Again."

Wally concentrated within himself only to look up as a beam of yellow slammed into his chest. He flew back twenty feet in pitch blackness as a helmet materialized from an ankh in midair.

"Why are you not focused, boy?" The helmet demanded as it floated nearer to the teen on the ground, "We made a deal. You're not holding your end."

"Sorry-"

"Do not be sorry," the helmet glowed as it sternly reprimanded the redhead, "Never show such weakness. Stand."

Wally stiffly rose to his feet as he groaned in annoyance. Settling into a defensive pose, he once again went flying when he failed to realize that another blast was coming his way.

"Boy, you must focus," Nabu shouted as Wally moaned while rubbing his sore head.

"Focus," Wally whispered under his breath as he grimaced, "Yeah, I can _totally_ _and completely_ focus after today's mess."

"Boy," a sigh came from Nabu as the helmet lowered until it was a few inches from Wally's face, "What happened today?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to be unfocused until you talk."

"No offense, but why do you care?" Wally asked quietly as he stared at the object in front of him, "You've been Mr. I'm-Cold-And-Emotionless for the past few days."

"If you really wish to know," the helmet seemed to growl as it glowed even more, "Powers are connected to emotions. Someone who loses focus can't accomplish anything. Especially when using magic. If I am to train you, you must focus."

Wally hesitated for a few minutes as he thought it over. Glancing up to see the helmet still in the same spot, he gave in with a saddened sigh.

"Well, I messed up today," Wally admitted as the memory came into his mind and he winced, "It all started when we were sent on a mission."

* * *

"So what's the mission about?" Kid Flash questioned as the team sat in the Bio-ship. Artemis scowled as she glared at the speedster in mild irritation.

"You were there at the briefing," she said as she rolled her eyes, "What? Were you thinking of other things?...Probably a girl or something like that."

Hurt flashed across Wally's face as he put on a fake, flirting smile. Robin noticed as he spoke up, "Seriously, Artemis. Not cool."

"See," she glared even harder at Wally while waving her arm at the others, "You're already accepting him. For all we know, he could be a traitor."

"Um...he can hear you," Wally stated as he changed positions restlessly, "And as awesome as I am and could totally pull it off, I'm not a backstabber. I would never hurt my friends."

"Maybe you're not our friend," she stated casually with a wave of her hand. Wally frowned as he stared out the window.

"I knew I should've just ran there..." He whispered to himself as he heard Kaldur say something to the blonde archer. The rest of the ride was in complete silence and he was about ready to figure a way out of the ship when they landed.

"Robin and Superboy, watch the perimeter of the area. Artemis and I will take out the guards," Aqualad stated calmly as he turned to the two redheads of the group, "Kid Flash and Miss Martian will sneak into the compound to retrieve the data."

Wally remembered that it had been agreed that M'gann and he were the two who could get in unnoticed. The team split as the two started towards the room they needed to go. Dodging and evading the guards inside,(or in M'gann's case, floating invisibly) the two got to the central computer system. Taking out the flash drive he had been given, he put it into the computer. The data began downloading at a fairly fast pace(although it was slow to Wally; being a speedster and all) when he heard a strange noise. Debating whether to stay like his orders had been or go check what the noise was, he quickly made up his mind when he heard M'gann through the mind link. Grabbing the now full flash drive, he bolted to the next room.

Using his speed to his advantage, he speed-glanced through the room. A man was holding a blowtorch to an almost unconscious M'gann who was shaking with pain.

'Fire. Duh,' Wally stated as he ran to her. Picking her up as carefully and quickly as he could, he left before the column of flames came hurling their way. Running through the building, he felt something tear into the back of his heel. Biting back a yelp of pain, he just made it outside before collapsing into the dusty ground beneath him. M'gann went flying as he hit the ground; luckily, something helped prevent her from getting five or ten layers of skin peeled off. Wally, not so much.

Groaning in pain as stars invaded his vision, he vaguely noticed someone drag him somewhere. The next thing he knew, he was back at the Bio-ship.

"Wha...Uh uh..." He moaned as he became more lucid, "What cheese grinder hit me?"

"You're awake." A voice he couldn't quite place stated above him before he quickly remembered it was Superboy. He sat up as best as he could, looking around.

"What happened? Why do I feel like someone tried to turn me to shreds?" He glanced around at the others and noticed someone missing, "Wait...Where's M'gann?"

"Over here," one of the others moved aside to show the unconscious Martian laying on another bed on the ship, "We're not sure what happened, but we found you two outside the doors."

"Before you ask," Robin grinned, "She is going to be fine. Now you...probably aren't feeling the aster."

"You know that aster is a flower, right?"

They stared at him as if he were crazy. He just grinned back at them. He noticed grey eyes staring at him judgingly, yet he ignored them.

"Almost forgot," the redhead pushed his hand to a secret department on his suit and a small device pulled up, "Got the data."

That broke the tension between the teens as they smiled in relief. Miss I-Hate-Your-Guts even managed to crack a slight grin. Wally scooted his legs over the edge of the Bio-ship's and was about to set his feet down to stand when the others shouted for him to stop.

In his surprise, he stumbled upon his legs, almost falling to the ground. Standing once he got his balance back, he saw the others gaping at him.

"What?" The redhead muttered as they stood frozen in place. He looked left, right, and behind himself, yet nothing was out of place. Glancing at the others, he took a step forward. That's when he saw it. On the heel of his suit, dried blood decorated itself around a hole in his costume. Expecting to see torn flesh, he instead saw a very much healed heel.

"Whoa," his eyes widened behind his goggles as he stretched his ankle experimentally, "Okay, that's crazy. I've never ** _EVER_** healed this fast. Even when my parents-"

At this he froze. The others glanced back at him with curiosity and suspicion.

"When your parents what?" Artemis( **bet you never guessed she would say something** ) stepped closer as Wally's gaze went to the floor, "What are you hiding?"

"Artemis," Kaldur stepped closer but she waved him off.

"No," she demanded as she poked Wally's chest, "I'm sick and tired of the little, accidental hints he's been dropping. Something's up and if it threatens this team-"

"Artemis." Kaldur sighed as he resigned to the fact that what she said was true. Their newest member had been acting strange sometimes. Wally couldn't believe them; one thing and the whole team is against him, but he realized he would have probably reacted the same way.

"My parents..." He hesitated as he glanced at each person before continuing stiffly, "Let's just say I didn't have a great childhood."

"So? I'm sure none of us had a 'great childhood' either." Artemis frowned as she glared at the boy in front of her, "M'gann was treated like a freak by her own family because she isn't a green Martian. Kaldur doesn't even really have any parents. Superman won't even bother to give a glance to Superboy. Robin is adopted by Batman. My dad caused my sister to run away. I'm sure your story can't be as bad as any of ours."

"I know I'm not that important," Wally glared at a chair beside him as self-loathing coated his voice, "I've been told so all my life until my uncles took me in. I make a mess, I can't do anything right, I'm stupid for dreaming, I'll get nowhere with my life. I had to deal with it then, but I don't have to listen to it now. What's your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you."

"You're not telling the truth."

"Me? What about you?" Wally quickly asked as he stared at the archer, "I know you're hiding something, too."

"Yeah," she seemed a bit nervous as her hands found their way to her bow before dropping, "Sure. Like I have anything to tell."

Wally's gasped softly as Artemis crossed her arms in front of her much like someone else he had seen once before. He knew why she had looked familiar when he first met her. Her dad was Sportsmaster. They had the same blond hair, eyes, and attitude. He knew they had to be related at least.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Tell t-them what?" She stuttered as she narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"I won't. It's your secret to tell. But they should hear it from you before they find out some other way," Wally stated as he moved towards the door on the ship, "And if you really want to know...My parents hated, no...they despised me. Your dad; he probably trained you until you wanted to run away like your sister did. My dad, he was worse. He...I..."

Wally paused as he stood with his back to the members within the ship, "Well, I had hoped to die. For years...My mom was absolutely no help. When my uncle had found me, I was _almost_ dead. A few more minutes, and you'd have had your wish about me not joining. Now, I'll meet you back at Mount Justice."

With that, a blur of yellow flew passed them to the door as it opened. Hearing a cry of misery from M'gann, he was tempted to head back to check on the alien when he felt a tear land on his cheek. Running even faster than normal, he zoomed away from the team he had only been a part of for less than a week. He was most likely going to get kicked off the team for being weak or something...

'Great,' He thought to himself as he hit Mach 1( **almost speed of sound** ) and began crossing a body of water, 'At least I can use this time to train my 'magical' abilities.'

He pushed himself even harder as a sonic boom greeted his ears(his ear protectors cancelled out most of it even with his super hearing) and he was soon back at the cave. Going to his new room, he put the helmet on.

* * *

"Boy, as much as I hate saying this." The helmet spoke as Wally finished his story, "Fate has a plan for you."

"Oh, great." The redhead groaned as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "At least if get kicked off the team, I'll always be able to come be your body."

"Very funny," Nabu stated emotionlessly, "Now let's train."

"Okay."

Another blast flew at him again, and this time he was ready. He jumped out of the way just in time as he threw a blast of telekinetic energy at where he thought the helmet was. Upon hitting open air, he heard a small sound and dove forward just as light hit the spot he had just been at. Going on like this for at least ten minutes, he finally got caught off guard and went zipping across the room.

"Ow..."

"That is enough training for today." The helmet exclaimed as it appeared, "Tomorrow we shall teach you how use your memory better."

As Wally pulled off the helmet from his physical body, he thought he heard a voice.

"You're doing well, Kid."


	10. You're Wally

"What just happened?" Artemis raised a brow as she glanced from the door to a still crying M'gann. The others only stared in silence as the Martian's sobs echoed around the ship.

"M'gann, " Kaldur gently pressed his hand on her shoulder, "All will be okay. We'll meet Kid Flash back at the Cave."

"But it's not going to be okay." M'gann stated as tears came down her flushed cheeks, "Kid Flash's emotions were everywhere. I didn't even need to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking. He's hurt. We have to apologize to him."

Everyone subtly glanced at Artemis before M'gann fixed the ship to head home. Arriving at the cave, the group paused.

"Wait...We can't all go talk to him. He'll freak out from all of us crowding him."

"Yeah, plus he's a speedster which naturally makes him not likely to be comfortable in small areas."

"Alright, who will go talk to him?"

"I will," Robin smirked as the others simply looked at him, "You know. I kind of know what it feels like without, well...biological parents. KF probably isn't feeling the aster right now, so I'm going to cheer him up."

"Perhaps you should also go with," Kaldur turned to the blonde archer who seemed deep in thought, "An apology would be good."

"Yeah," Artemis claimed absently as she strolled over to Robin's side and addressed the youngest member, "And don't do your little ninja move where you disappear and get there first."

"I wasn't going to do that," he claimed too innocently as he shrugged.

"Sure you weren't, you troll."

The others rolled their eyes as they went separate ways. The archer and the boy walked down the hallway that led to the team's rooms. Stopping at Kid Flash's door, they silently agreed and Artemis knocked on the door.

No answer.

Exchanging curious glances, Artemis rapped on the door once again.

Still no answer.

"KF," Robin spoke up as he tapped on the door, too, "We just want to talk."

"Maybe he's not in there," Artemis shrugged as she began to go to her own room, "Besides, he probably needs more time. I'm going to change into my regular clothes. Kaldur has the debriefing."

"Sure, I'll probably do the same," Robin hesitated, trying to make up his mind on what to do as he whispered, "Time is probably what he needs."

When he looked back at the blonde, she was gone. Rolling his eyes under his mask, he took a step away from the door when he heard a sound. Glancing back at the creaking, he saw a few strands of red hair poke out of the doorway as sunglasses stared at him. Expecting to see the rest of the guy dressed in yellow and red, Robin saw a more casual wear of a checkered green shirt with a blue-white undershirt and jeans.(the only red on him besides his glasses was his Flash shoes)

"Hey, Rob," he smirked sadly before scooting a little further out of his doorway.

"Hey, KF," Robin walked closer until he was standing next to the slightly taller boy, "Not feeling the aster?"

"Sorta," Kid shook his hand from side to side as he sighed, "Look, about what I said, I didn't mean to be stupid about-"

"It's okay," The raven-haired teen leaned to pat the other heroes back, "I understand somewhat of what you feel. Actually, so does the whole team. And you should apologize to them. They're worried about you, dude."

Kid Flash seemed startled at the fact that someone cared because, for a second, Robin would have missed it if not for Bats training, he jerked away as if some force had made him.

"They're worried about me?"

"Yeah, KF," Robin grinned as he rolled his eyes, "I just told you that."

"Well," his head turned away as Kid Flash glanced away, "I thought you'd dislike me or something after what I said. Artemis seems to hate my guts and-"

"KF, Artemis doesn't make up the whole team. Everyone matters on this team including you," Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, give Artemis some time. She'll warm up to you **_eventually_**."

"Yeah, in about a hundred years."

"Which translates to how much real world time?"

"Dude!"

"You know it's true."

"Pfff...fine."

Robin couldn't see behind the glasses on the redhead's face, but he knew without a doubt that the speedster was rolling his eyes slowly in a dramatic type of way. Peeking around the runner, Robin smiled.

"So...Can I come inside your room?"

The older teen hesitated before kicking his door open a few more inches.

"Sure."

Leading the Boy Wonder into the room, Kid Flash never glanced back at the younger boy. Robin gazed around the whole room only to see that it was bare except for a few pairs of clothing, a few posters of the Justice League, and a head-sized mirror hanging on the wall near the bed. For a second, Robin had a distinct feeling that someone was watching them.

Shrugging it off and saving it in his mind to research later, he wondered why KF had a mirror while there were almost no other decorations. He didn't get the impression that the speedster really cared much of what he looked like(except maybe for the girls?) so why a mirror, which wasn't that fancy but did look impressive nonetheless?

It seemed clearer than air, and if not for the shiny reflective surface at the back, Robin would have thought it an empty window. The border around the mirror looked like it was made from ice, but he didn't think he should touch it; he just got into the room, he didn't want to get kicked out so soon. Besides, he had something to discuss with the speedster.

Sitting on the red-covered bed that was decorated with a big, yellow bolt. Kid Flash laid across his bed with one arm behind his head and a bowl of gummy bears on his stomach. No noise was heard for a minute but the munching of the speedster eating his snack.

"Can I have some?"

"Maybe," the redhead smirked as he put another handful of the squishy gummies in his mouth, "Bpd yonfq gownf tk hfsv tk gjd sprh yksgdenr..."

He swallowed and continued, "Because I'm not getting up from this spot."

"Sure KF," Robin snatched up a whole fist-full at the protest of the speedster. Chewing on the soft candy, the thirteen-year-old managed to grab the last few gummies before the bowl was empty.

"Hey," the speedster teased as he made no move to get up, "I let you have some, and you eat almost all of them."

"Oh, yeah," Robin replied sarcastically with a grin, "Because **_I'm_** the one with an endless pit of a stomach."

"Rob," Kid gasped dramatically as he waved his arms over his heart, "I'm a growing teen, you just wait until you're older."

"And get your slowness," another gasp flew out of the speedster's mouth, "I think I'll pass."

"Wow, dude," he groaned as he rolled onto the side facing the other sitting teen, "Way to rip my heart out. Do you not appropriate speed?"

"Oh, I appreciate speed a lot," the raven-haired boy shook his head, "It's just that you don't have any."

"Hey!"

A pillow sailed towards him as he ducked. It flew by the hero and out the slightly open door. (Robin had **_no_** idea why it had been open anyway) A yelp of surprise met their ears as some angry cursing joined in.

Waiting a moment, neither heard the victim of the pillow throw coming their way. Still staying vigilant but relaxing a bit, both laughed.

"Did you hear that?" Robin cackled as Kid laughed, "She's not going to be happy about that one."

"Great," fake sadness colored his voice, but his smile never slipped, "Now she's going to hate me forever. She's going to start calling me all kinds of names from this. Why me?"

"You just make it too easy, KF."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The silence stretched on after they finished laughing at the previous incident. Both relaxed as Kid Flash let out an eased sigh of contentment.

"KF," Robin hesitated for a second, gathering his thoughts, "As great as this has been..."

He snickered under his breath at the thought of what Artemis would do when she saw the speedster again.

"I need to ask you something."

"Really? What do you want, Rob?"

Making sure the door was shut and locked so no one could eavesdrop on the conversation, he stared at the speedster. After thirty seconds of doing so, he spoke.

"I've had some suspicions ever since that sleepover we had to attend."

Kid Flash didn't react nor did he breathe.

"At first, I thought you might have been a spy, but I quickly got rid of the idea."

"Dude! I could totally pull off being a spy."

"Not helping yourself."

"Yeah..."

"I did some research," at this, Robin saw KF sit up for the first time in the past half-an-hour. "I thought I was being paranoid or something, but I had this feeling that I should know more about who you are."

Sighing in defeat, the speedster listened to what was about to be said.

"You're Wally West, aren't you?"

A long pause lengthened to a few minutes before Wally nodded his head.

"You can't tell anyone!" the redhead shouted as his words began to blur together, "And who knows about this? Ican'tgobacktothatplaceeveragainbecausemyparentshatemeandtheyprobablythinkI'mdeadanyway-"

"KF," Robin gripped the panicking teen's arm. "I'm not going to tell anyone else. No one else knows."

"Thanks, Rob," he spoke after a minute of being completely frozen.

"You should let Flash know, though."

"Why? I can't let anyone know."

"Take your own advice from earlier," Robin grinned as the speedster listened, "You should tell them yourself before they find out from somewhere else."

"I know, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...what if they hate me because I never attempted to get in touch with them?"

"Wally," the thirteen-year-old frowned before it dawned on him that Wally was used to people playing with his feelings, "I promise Barry and Iris won't hate you. If anything, they're devastated by your disappearance. Don't get me wrong, they are happy, but they are sad too."

Once again, silence took over as Wally thought about what he had just heard. This went on for a few minutes.

"Thanks, Rob."

"No problem."

"Hey, Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you kind of know who I am, can I know who you are?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Why not?"

"Bats would not be happy about it."

"Looks like I'll have to guess."

"Can I stop you?"

"Nope," Wally stuck his tongue out as he laughed, "So are you really from Gotham, or is that a Robin cover?"

The raven-haired teen stayed quiet.

"Does your name start with an R? Is your name Randy?" He paused before puffing, "Pfff...You don't look like a Randy. Hmmm..."

"You done yet?"

"No, is your name Emily?"

"What the? KF!"

"Oh, yeah...oops."

"You're **_so_** sorry about that, aren't you?"

"Actually, no," another grin appeared on his face, "Do you live with Bats? That would be...scary."

"Hey!"

"Just telling the truth."

"Very funny," Robin stood up to leave when Wally gasped in realization. Looking back at the awed speedster, he frowned.

"Dude! I had my suspicions about it, but..."

"But?"

"You, Boy Wonder, the guy who fights by the dark and grumpy Batman's side. You're Dick Grayson-Wayne."

Robin just took off his domino mask as he resigned himself to the endless questions the speedy teen was bound to ask. He couldn't help but think that maybe he needed someone besides Bruce and Alfred to know who he was.

'Bats really isn't going to be feeling the aster when he finds out.'

* * *

 **Hope you all like this chapter. I had fun making the banter between Wally and Dick. I also needed the plot to move on quite a bit...What do you think should happen next? Any suggestions(story, grammar, spelling, etc...) feel free to comment in the box below.**

 **~Angelicat2~**


	11. KF meet Red, Rob meet Cold

_Robin just took off his domino mask as he resigned himself to the endless questions the speedy teen was bound to ask._

Only to be greeted by silence. The quiet stretched on as both stared at each other. Finally, after a full half a minute, Dick raised an eyebrow.

"How did you find out?"

"Dude," Wally grinned as he removed his sunglasses, "It isn't that hard if you actually try. I'm a science genius. My uncle's a forensic scientist. I'd get some smarts to figure it out. Honestly, how the Team hasn't figured is beyond me."

"No," Dick frowned as he did a great impression of Batman that slightly creeped Wally out, "Seriously, how'd you figure it out?"

The redhead grinned until he noticed that the vigilante was serious, "First of all, Batman and Robin protect Gotham. I thought you had to live somewhere within the city. You guys seem to get to crimes almost as fast as my uncle. Second, Batman has to be fairly rich because he seems to know about something happening as soon as it happens, or is it before? Anyway, in that, I researched millionaires and no one matched.-And before you ask, I looked up billionaires and got the same result."

"So?"

"So I looked up a ton of other things," he grinned as he flopped down on the red-covered bed, "And to be honest, I wasn't having much luck. Then I got so bored that I was flipping through the channels on t.v. and saw you! Well, not you, but civvie you! And I still didn't quite see it until I actually saw you as Robin. Same height, size, hair color, and stuff...By the way, you should have thought about doing something like changing your hair color or something."

"Says the guy who is willing to run around with his natural hair color available for everyone to see."

"Hey!" Wally shouted as he attempted to glare; it wasn't very effective, "I don't have people watching me all the time. And...wait, did you just admit that isn't your real hair color?"

Robin gave him a blank stare before facepalming. Once again silence gripped its audience as both stayed quiet. Finally, the speedster was the first to talk.

"You are rich," Wally stated in a daze before turning his head curiously. "You're super rich..."

"So?"

"And the Mountain only has Mario games."

"There's also other games in there."

"Dude, my family has better games than those," the redhead paused in thought, "And they're criminals."

When Dick gave him a curious stare, Wally clarified with a shrug.

"They didn't steal them," he grinned as he laid out on the bed again, "Trust me, I was there when they bought _most_ of the games."

The raven-haired boy rolled his blue eyes as he suddenly seemed to get an idea, "I have to call someone."

Pulling out his phone, the thirteen-year-old quickly dialed a number and it rang. Dick knew that Wally was likely to hear what the other person said, so he prepared to talk to his other best friend.

'What do you want?' The voice, which was a mix of concern and irritation, answered.

"Roy Boy, I have someone for you to meet-"

'If this is another one of your stupid, 'I have someone for you to meet because you need to interact with others' then no.'

"But-"

'No, remember how terrible that went last time?'

"This time is different," Dick smirked as he saw the speedster listening in.

"No." The voice persisted as his tone got lower, "Just no. Last time, I had to get out of an awkward meeting by myself, no thanks to you!"

"Come on!" The raven-haired boy teased as he raised an eyebrow, "I helped get you out of plenty of other situations...It was payback for the time before."

There was some cursing in the background and the quiet soon followed up, so Dick spoke.

"I promise. You're going to be feeling the aster after you meet this person."

'You,' a sigh was heard before the voice claimed, 'Fine. Where are we meeting?'

"How about the Manor?"

'He wants me to go all the way to Gotham? I'm going to regret this.' The voice asked in disbelief before it grew louder as Roy spoke into the phone, 'Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Before Dick could respond, the phone disconnected from the other side.

"So...who are we meeting?"

"You'll see..."

"He said twenty minutes."

"Huh?"

"Rob," Wally frowned as he looked the younger teen up and down, "And you think I'm slow..."

"What?"

"He said he'll be there in **_twenty minutes_**!"

"Oh, we have to go."

A whirlwind flew around the room as Wally quickly dressed in his Kid Flash suit. Robin threw his mask on just as Wally lifted him and sped out of the room down to the kitchen where he dropped the masked hero off.

"I'll be right back," he rushed around the room as various food items zipped here and there. Some almost flew into Robin's face and just as the speedster finished his meal, the others wondered into the kitchen with a laugh between each. The laughter died as soon as they saw the speedster and their faces became canvases that were painted with different expressions like worry, concern, anger, and happiness.

"Oh, Kid Flash!" The green Martian hugged the speedster almost as if she would never see him again, "We're sorry! We shouldn't have pushed you so hard!"

"Uh," the redhead raised a brow in confusion before smirking, "That's okay. I can't stay mad at you, Megalious."

The alien hugged him even tighter for a second before she let go.

"As M'gann said earlier, we are sorry for what was said."

"I should be apologizing too." Kid Flash shrugged before staring at each member, "I was wrong to yell at you guys when none of my problems was your fault."

"Enough, Kid Idiot," the blonde archery master as she playfully rolled her eyes, "We get the point. Don't get all sappy on us."

"Never, Beautiful," she blushed a little at that before KF grabbed Robin again, "We got to go though. See you guys later!"

He raced away and the system told everyone that they had left. They all sighed in relief before going separate ways. Outside, a red, yellow, and black blur raced away to Gotham at top speed. After almost twenty minutes, the speedster came to a skid right next to the door of the giant mansion.

"Wait," Robin asked as they quickly went inside so no one would see them, "You knew where my house was why?"

"Well, I already had a hunch who you were and just needed to know for sure," he grinned as he glanced at Robin, "Then I looked the address up and..."

Robin stopped walking and gave him a flat glare through his mask, "How did you find the address?"

"I have my ways."

The response was another glare that stared straight through the speedster.

"Now you think I'm a stalker or pervert or something," The redhead rolled his eyes as they kept going down the dark hall.

"More like pedophile," Robin teased back as they passed a door.

"No." Wally groaned as he lightly smacked the ebony-haired teen on the shoulder, "First, there are requirements for that, and I do not meet them. Second, that's just ewwwww...And third...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do I even want to know?" Another voice joined them as they spun around to an open door and a shadowy outline.

"Roy," Robin shouted as he raced to the other redhead, "It's been forever since I've seen you."

"I've been busy," came the semi-grumpy reply as Red Arrow ruffled Robin's hair, "Who did you want me to meet? I have a meeting in half an hour."

"This is Kid Flash," The black-haired teen gestured to the speedster and back to Roy, "And this is Red Arrow also known as Roy Harper."

"Oh, that Kid Flash," replied the archer with no expression.

"Hey," Wally laughed nervously as he began rambling, "Look, dude, I-I'm sorry about the whole thing of you not getting on the team. I didn't know about it until after I got accepted. And I wouldn't have completely taken your spot if I'd known that you were going to join. And I feel so bad about and I-"

The slightly older teen raised his brow and then his hand as he made the anxious speedster quiet down.

"It's fine."

"But-"

"Listen," he looked away to some other spot on the wall so he wasn't looking at the yellow-clad hero, "I was originally going to get onto the Team, but then I figured out that I actually didn't want to. I like going solo."

"But that means-"

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

The curious speedster just nodded as he sealed his lips.

"I was going to reject the offer," he stated with a firm tone as he gazed right at Robin, "But then Batman called to say that I wasn't needed and my spot had been filled. I'm guessing you knew?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded as he sat on a random piece of furniture, "I heard about it. Thought you wouldn't quite be feeling the aster after hearing it said that way but knew you'd move on."

"And the Team had no use for me anyway," he concluded as he glanced at the unsure redhead across from him, "They already have Artemis who is almost just as good as I am. They need someone with new talent on their side. A speedster sounded almost too good, so I was okay with it. Plus, I'd have less of the League watching me in this case. So thanks."

"Whoa," Robin stared with an open mouth at the usually unthankful teen, "Did you just-"

"Repeat this conversation," the archer threatened as he crossed his arms, "And you're dead."

"That's the Roy Boy I know!"

The teenager rolled his eyes as he stared at Kid Flash.

"Well," he started walking away from the two, "I have to go. See you around."

"See you," Robin answered back as the vigilante disappeared down the dark hallway.

"What the heck, dude?" Wally waved his hands in the air after the guy's footsteps faded from even his hearing, "You could have just told me that we were meeting Red Arrow!"

"I was supposed to tell you?" The raven-haired boy shrugged without any real care, "Oops."

"Very funny," the speedster rolled his eyes before glancing quickly throughout the room, "You guys have a large house. I bet there are still rooms you've never been in. There are, right? I mean, you're Boy Wonder, but not even you can know every single room by heart, and-"

A cackled came out of the younger boy as the other paused for a millisecond.

"Why are you laughing with your creepy cackle?" Wally asked as he watched his friend as if he'd do something bad, "Only dangerous guys laugh like that...and James, too...you know what, never mind. You're Robin. You are just crazy weird like that. I should be used to this by now."

"I'm weird?" Robin chuckled happily again, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You tend to ramble a lot."

"Hey!" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm trying to stop. It happens when I'm excited."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Robin answered back as he grinned, "But I'm sure other people will."

"Sure, whatever you say," Wally repeating his earlier action and rolled his eyes, "I'd love to stand here at chat all day, but I really should check in with Uncle L-hey, come with me to meet him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's my parental figure, and you're my friend," the redhead nodded as if it were simple, "Are we even allowed to be called that?"

"Yeah, why not?" Robin raised a brow in confusion.

"Well, Bats would kill me if he knew I know," he frowned and then smirked, "And then I'd definitely wouldn't be your friend."

"Yeah, you'd be dead."

"Very funny," Wally deadpanned before a sweat drop appeared, "You're not being serious, right? Because as much as I like being friends with you, I'd like to live much more. Thank you very much."

"Hm..." He stated absentmindedly as the domino mask stopped his true emotions from showing, "Depends on what moment he finds out. Happy time, probably get in trouble. Bad time, you-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" He shouted nervously as he grabbed the teen by the arm, "Let's just go."

"I said I was coming?"

"Yep, you did," Wally assured him with a nod as he led him to a mirror he saw earlier, "In your mind."

"Now you can read thoughts?" Robin gave him a flat stare as the redhead laughed.

"Pfff," he scoffed as he finally dragged the skinny boy in front of the body-sized mirror, "Nope. But I kind of wish I could. It'd sure help me get the ladies."

"Wow, it's either flirting or food with you."

"Yep," he didn't deny it as he pulled out a compact contraption, "Okay. Make sure to hold onto me-"

"Here I thought you wanted to impress the ladies," the onyx-haired teen snorted sarcastically but gripped the speedster's shoulder nonetheless, "You're aware I'm a guy, right? No need to impress me."

"You...I...that's not what I meant, and you know it," the redhead frowned before continuing with his saying from a moment before, "Anyway, make sure to keep your hand there. When we got into the mirror dimension, things can get disorienting unless you've been there a few times. I don't want you getting lost in there."

"You can't run us there because..."

"It'll take a lot longer depending on where he is."

"Okay, lead the way."

"Wow, I usually get more of an argument before I do this," Wally stated with squinted eyes before shrugging, "Anyway."

He aimed the device at the reflective surface and stepped into it as it began to glow. Robin followed after until they were both emerged with the other world. After awhile of peeking through surfaces, they popped out into a living room setting. Sitting on the couch was a man who looked regular enough.

"Sam!" He shouted without bothering to look up from the book he was reading, "How many times do I have to tell you-Oh. Hey, Kid."

"Hey, Uncle Len," Wally waved back at the man who sat his book down, "What did Uncle Sam do this time?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he stated without any heat (or rather ice) in his tone, "So who's this?"

"This is Robin," the redhead put his device away as the other seemed to tense mistrustfully, "Rob, this is Uncle Len."

"Look, Little Bird," Len stated as he picked up something besides the couch, "I got no problems with you. You probably know who I am, and if you don't, you're not as smart as people give you credit for. No need for the distrust here. I'm not going to attack."

The boy didn't move a muscle as he watched the man before glancing at Wally who just removed his cowl on his outfit. Still not relaxing, Robin stood straighter as he stared at the well-known criminal.

"If you want to be all paranoid then be my guest. I'm just grabbing my drink."

"Sorry," the raven-haired teen apologized with a small frown as he saw the hot chocolate in the man's hand, "Just used to villains being more...well, not this welcoming?"

"Oh, yes, you deal with the Gotham gang," Len acknowledged with a nod, "Some aren't as tough as they'd like you to think. But why did you bring him here for, Kid?"

"He knows," Wally stated as Len gave him a flat glare, "I soon figured out who he is - I can't tell you who - and went to his house, so I thought I could return the favor. Besides, he found out who I was without me saying so; he would have totally figured out that you guys aren't completely normal."

He gave the speedster a stare that seemed to match Batman's glare.

"You want to stay for supper, Robin?"

"Maybe another night," he shrugged as he pointed to his wrist, "Bats will be wondering where I am."

"Good, at least he keeps an eye on you," the man lounged back in the furniture as he picked his book up again, "Make sure you're back before an hour is up, Kid."

"Will do, Uncle Len," Wally once again grabbed the teen's arm before grumbling, "He's such a worry-wort. I can take care of myself."

"I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah," he shouted back as they left through the door, "We're leaving now. Don't ice Uncle Sam over once he arrives!"

"Like I'd do that," came the snort before both raced out of the building. A few miles out of town, Wally was ready to stop when something sprang to life in front of him. He didn't have enough time to move out of the way, but he threw Robin off into a nearby bush. Luckily for both, each object they hit gave them some cushioning. However, the trap set in place wrapped itself around the struggling speedster. The younger youth was out of breath and couldn't move in the greenery that hid him well despite the colors in his costume. Black spots danced in his eyes from the impact of the hit, and the last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound of Wally yelling and a deep growl.

* * *

 **How was this chapter? I'd love for you readers to give me ideas on what to write next. I really want to complete this story. I have a few things planned out like Flash and people finding out about Wally, everyone banding up together to take down the guys messing with Wally, and other people capturing the younger speedster.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I don't own this show!**

 **~Angelicat2**


	12. He's Been Kidnapped

Robin woke up feeling weird. He could tell he wasn't on his bed, nor any bed for that matter. So that ruled out the mansion. He couldn't hear any talking or beeping noise, so he wasn't in a hospital or the Mountain. Opening his eyes, he reached for his aching chest. Drawing in deep breaths to compensate for the lack of oxygen before, he bolted up as his memory came back. He had to find KF.

Crawling his way out of the bushes he was in, he finally got free after a moment of struggling and many cuts later. Noticing that it must have been hours since they were thrown into the path (and bushes) since it was fairly dark outside, Robin pushed his comm. link that was in his ear, only to hear static. Grabbing the device and tossing it when the sound got too loud, he saw that it was completely broken into pieces.

"So not feeling the aster," he hunched over as he felt muscles on his arms and back cry in pain, "I'm going to have some ugly bruises later. Okay, Robin, get traught or get dead. No way to communicate with Batman or the Team...Investigate first...may be clues left behind."

He effectively scoured the area for any hint of KF being nearby. The net that had ensnared the speedster was still there with a large rip throughout the metal netting. Either Wally got free on his own (Robin doubted it; the redhead had told him how he hadn't been able to vibrate his way out of things yet without blowing them up), he was dead (they would have left his body if so), or he was kidnapped and knocked out. Searching more, he saw a small droplet of dried blood on the net. Not knowing whether it was from the impact of hitting the metal contraption or getting cut while kidnapped, Robin patted his wrist.

"My wrist watch computer!" He shouted as he remembered he had it with him, "I can use it to get help."

It couldn't directly place a call without some device to hack, but it could send out a signal. One that Batman would get. Robin groaned quietly as he sat down next to a tree that was nearby and leaned on it to wait. Falling asleep, he woke up to pure darkness. Blinking his dark azure eyes, everything was still pitch black. Frowning, he lifted his right hand and could see the appendage. A scream of agony was heard in the background, and Robin started when it sounded like Wally.

"Look at all these scars," a deep voice spoke as the speedster became quiet except for some panting, "Someone's parents didn't love him enough...Perhaps you deserved the punishment."

"Punishment?" Wally coughed weakly before laughing a little, "You could call it that."

"Such a cheeky child," the earlier voice chuckled as a whimper was heard, "I'll just have to beat that out of you. This is going to hurt a bit."

"Nothing I haven't already felt," a smack against flesh was heard, "You think you can break me when my parents didn't?"

"I can try," the voice grew into deep, wicked laughter as another gut-wrenching scream joined the chaotic sound, "Too bad Flash doesn't know you very well. I'd love to see him die inside as I kill his sidekick in front of him."

"KF!" He launched himself into the air only to smack into something solid in front of him. Fighting his way out of the thing's hold, he shoved against the force keeping him in place by his shoulders.

"Robin!" Came Aqualad's shout as the raven-haired boy jerked out of his trance. Superboy (or Connor as Wally had decided to name him) was holding him by his upper arms, so he didn't fall off one of the infirmary's beds. The teen saw that a concerned M'gann was hovering in the background, most likely readying herself to use her powers to calm him down. Artemis was even further in the back with a tightened jaw and clenched fists but a worried glint in her eyes. Batman stood aloof to the side of the small group and was silently looking him over as if he had x-ray vision.

"Sorry," his voice came out as raspy as if a cat had gone down his throat, "Where's Wa-Kid Flash?"

"We don't know," the Martian girl stated as she frowned and tears made her eyes shine, "We only found you there."

"And a metal netting," the blonde archer continued for the other girl as Connor wrapped the alien in his arms gently, "Which has his blood on it."

"My friend," Kaldur smiled softly as he sat on another bed nearby, "What has happened?"

"When you found me, what did you find? Besides me and the net?"

"We found a few traces of Kid Flash's blood on the netting and a small piece of his suit that came off along with an unknown substance," Batman answered when everyone else refused to, "May have been some type of chloroform. Now, what happened?"

"KF and I were racing around. I was mostly on his back. We were running to somewhere that I can't think of right now," Robin squinted before shrugging it off, "We were running when that metal trap sprang up, and KF threw me into a nearby bush. I wasn't feeling the aster and blacked out. I woke up, signaled you, and the rest you know. Why does my throat bother me?"

"You were calling out to someone to stop something," M'gann stated as she came closer to him, "You were screaming for someone to leave Wally alone. Who's Wally?"

"Wally?" He gave each one a flat stare, "Are you sure that's what I said?"

"Yes," came Superboy's short reply before he turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Help," he replied as he trudged out of the room with the others following (and a stiff Robin trailing behind), "We're going to need help to get Kid back, right?"

"Good idea, Superboy," the pale-haired teen nodded as he followed the clone, "It would be an advisable plan to include those who can help us get him back."

"So, the League," Artemis listed them off on her fingers as they walked, "Definitely Flash. He'll be worried and mad if we don't."

"And his family," Robin spoke for the first time in minutes, "We have to get his uncles here to help."

"Robin," The Dark Knight warned with a deep tone, but the raven-haired teen ignored it.

"His family should be here," he continued with a firm gaze on his mentor, "They may be criminals, but they're our best chance at getting him back. And you'd be willing to work with some of our worst villains if it meant you could find me, right?"

At this, the whole team paused what they were doing and watched the teen and older man. Finally, after ages of receiving a Batglare, the man nodded slightly before strolling past them to type on the computer.

"Fine," he spoke as his fingers flew across the keyboard faster than some could think to type, "But they aren't allowed to let their other friends know this place exists."

"The media already know," the blonde snorted under her breath as she messed with her compact bow, "It's not exactly a secret."

"They won't," Robin promised as he helped his mentor out with sending alerts to the various members of the Justice League and Central City's Rogues, "Besides, they actually care about KF. They wouldn't want to put him in danger that much."

The Team gave him a raised brow in question.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I-" A flash in the nearest mirror blinded them all until six figures stepped out and it stopped. In front of the now defensive group (even Batman to an extent) was Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heatwave, Captain Boomerang, Pied Piper, and Trickster.

"Little Bird," the lead Rogue acknowledged him with a slight nod, "Where's Kid?"

"Yeah, about that," Robin nervously scratched his head to the confusion of his teammates, "We're not sure yet."

"You lost Baby Flash?" Trickster questioned with a devastated look on his face, "Why'd you lose Baby Flash? Is he dead? You better not have gotten him killed. Where is he? Where is Baby Flash?"

"Calm down, Trickster," the one in a green cape stated irritatedly with crossed arms, "We'll get our baby brother back."

"We better," The blond stated darkly before he suddenly brightened, "So this is where Baby Flash works as Baby Flash?"

"Focus, Trickster," Heatwave stated as he swatted the teen on the head just as Flash appeared from the beta ray, "Here comes Flasher, and we need to all work to find Kid."

"Right, sorry," the teen apologized when he saw Flash who he moved to, "FLASHER! You're here! You're helping us find Baby Flash, right?"

"Yep, I'm here," the Scarlet Speedster laughed a little at the energy the villain had, "Of course I'm helping find Kid. Came in a flash when I heard about the alert. Kid's missing? Wanna explain Bats?"

"As soon as everyone gets here."

The automatic voice called over the room as Superman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Zatanna came in.

"Now we can begin," he stated as the others glanced at the villains in the room with some venom and concern, but no one made a move, "We can only assume that Kid Flash has been kidnapped."

Reactions flew around the room; some shock, some anger, others a mixture of various emotions.

"Who would want to kidnap Kid Flash?"

"A lot of people," Captain Cold stated coldly as he stood in front of them by Batman's side, "Both the enemies of Flasher and enemies of ours."

"Why?"

"The ankle-biter is our nephew," the Aussie called out while sharpening his boomerangs' blades, "Naturally, people would know that he is connected to us somehow."

"And he's Flash's partner," Robin spoke as he made his way next to the hero in all black, "Flash isn't easy to catch, so they'd go for the easier one to capture, which explains why KF was caught."

"Before we get any further," Flash stated a bit impatiently with a tap of his foot, "What happened to him? You were going to tell, Bats?"

"Actually, that is not my tale to tell," he pointed to the young teenager beside him, "Robin will fill you in on what happened."

So he retold the story to the larger crowd who didn't notice another person join the group just before he began. When he finished, a noise popped up on the computer system and both Batman and Robin turned to it. Typing on the keyboard, they pulled up a video.

"Dear Flash," a deep voice addressed them as the screen still was dark, and Robin felt his terror rise at the familiar tone, "I believe I have a special someone that you're looking for. This is not a ransom notice, I do not want money, gems, or power. I simply want what I want, and I'll get it."

The screen suddenly turned white before it focused on an unconscious Kid Flash who was in a chair with his arms and legs strapped to the furniture. His mask was still on his face, but the ever-present goggles were gone. He didn't seem to have any injuries as of yet.

"That is right," the voice spoke from behind the camera, "Your sidekick isn't harmed yet, but he will be soon."

They all frowned as some clenched their fists in rage.

"And I can guess at this time, you all are angry at me," he chuckled darkly as if he had no care that they would find him, "But you won't be able to find me."

"Track it," Batman whispered to Canary who helped him on the computer as Robin observed the video anxiously.

"I have not taken the cowl off because I don't care who he is," the redhead moved his head and groaned a little, "He is more valuable dead than alive to me."

"Flash," Batman called to the uneasy hero who stepped up, "I need a list of enemies who may be doing this. It's probably a personal villain who has a grudge against you."

"He's probably one of our enemies too," Captian Cold interrupted as the rest watched the video, "Trickster, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang will make a list too. That'll narrow it down to a few people."

Batman nodded as the video went on.

"Time for the show to start," out walked a guy dressed in all black, but everyone could tell he wasn't the person talking from behind the camera, "It's almost a shame you can't be here in person. An up-close encounter would be much more traumatizing."

The man pulled out a thin stick that buzzed at the end. The others gulped as the end was pressed against the captive's stomach. With a yelp of pain, Kid Flash suddenly awoke, and the electrocution continued, but his cry didn't. He just grunted as the charge ran through his body. Minutes later, the henchman stopped.

"Okay," the speedster groaned as he tried to change positions in his seat, "As cool as this is, Scarface, I've got places to be, stuff to do, food to eat. Think you can let me go and we don't mention this again?"

"I heard you were a smart mouth," the man chuckled as the camera shifted a little, "I didn't believe it until now."

"So...do I get carte blanche," the teen asked with a small laugh, "Or is this going to be a you-do-what-I-say type of thing. Because if we're doing the first thing, I don't think I'd be tied to a...what is this? A chair. Seriously, couldn't you do a better job."

"A better job?"

"Yeah," the speedster tapped the chair with his hand, "This place isn't scary at all. Aren't we supposed to be in a high-tech lab or a dark dungeon? Honestly, I think my uncles' warehouse is scarier than this."

"I'm not big on interior design."

"I can see," Kid tapped the chair once again, "But why have me visit? Or rather, um...summon me? You don't have 'magical' abilities, do you?"

The guy barely got a sound out before the speedster was talking again much to the misery of the bad person and humor of the whole team watching the video.

"You know how cliche this is?" He continued to tap the metal under his fingers, "Next time, make sure to grab some food and lights and stuff. Maybe we can have a tea party."

"We're going to have a party alright," the man chortled as the grin fell from the redhead's lips, "And Flash is going to watch you die a slow and painful death."

"Wait, what does Flash have to do with th-" He tapped his fingers even faster so they were almost a blur before he yanked his head back, "Ah!"

"Does Flash's sidekick not like that?" The man asked as they all heard what sounded like a rib or two snapping, "Flash has everything to do with this. You can thank him for the pain."

"Partner," the redhead sputtered after a minute of labored breath, "He's my partner."

"What did you say? Are you his partner? You're a second rate compared to Flash. Not as fast, not as powerful. No wonder your own parents didn't want you."

The teen's eyes widened in alarm.

"I've been around long enough to know where those scars came from," the man laughed at the boy's frightened expression, "And I did see you without the top part of your suit...most interesting is the scar that stretched from your shoulder to hip. Care to tell what that was about?"

"No, not really," the pale teen wheezed as he still patted away on the arms of the chair. The man actually doing the physical torture quickly pulled the suit back to reveal all kinds of white-lined scars running across the boy's upper body as well as a skinny frame and slight six pack.

"That's too bad," the henchman pulled out a branding iron in the shape of a bolt, "I'm afraid you won't live long enough to enjoy the new scars I'm about to give you."

A cry of agony accompanied his statement as the red, hot iron met flesh and the screen turned black. Everyone shared appalled and sickened glances before they got down to business to get their family, team, and hero member back. Even the most pacifist vigilantes promised themselves that they'd make the man's life a living hell for what he had done to their young speedster. They just had to find him.

"What was with the tapping?" Piper asked as the others stared blankly, "He's never that fidgety."

"Now that I think of it," Robin raised a brow in thought, "He may have been using Morse code."

"We can't trace where the call came from." Canary concluded as she finished typing, "Whoever did it was able to redirect it through a lot of different servers."

"Replay it," the student of Batman stated at the looks of craziness that the others gave him, "His tapping was Morse code."

"And here I thought Kid Idiot was an idiot," Artemis stated with a quiet snort.

They rewatched it.

"He said, "At warehouse. Outside Central. Bring helmet."

"That may be one of the warehouses we've used before," Mirror Master exclaimed hopefully, "But what about a helmet?"

"Perhaps he wishes for us to bring the helmet he acquired a few weeks ago," Aqualad declared as he started for the teen's room, "Although, I'm not entirely sure how it will be of help."

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Cold announced as he walked past them into the room, "First let's get him back in one piece."

They all agreed as they split into groups to find Kid Flash faster.


	13. We Find Him (Sort of)

As the group split up, the person from earlier called out to the blonde archer who was going to go help pull together weapons for those who didn't have any since she wasn't much help with locating where the speedster was.

"Artemis," Red Arrow stated as she paused, "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked too innocently.

"Why do you act like you don't care about Kid Flash?"

"I do-"

"Don't lie," he frowned as she opened her mouth and closed it while looking away, "I know something's bothering you."

"I want this to have never happened," she glanced to see his bewildered expression, "This whole 'Kid Flash getting kidnapped' thing. I feel bad about how I reacted to him on the team. I just don't know how to help."

"The comment earlier?"

"I didn't mean anything by it," she smiled wistfully as she collected several weapons the others would need like baterangs and stuff, "I'm glad he's smart enough to have sent us a message without that monster knowing...it's just..."

Roy raised a brow in concern before she continued.

"You know the situation I was in before you guys helped me," she swallowed hard before continuing, "And I was lucky enough that my dad wasn't _that_ abusive. When Jade left, it got worse, but at least, I didn't have my mom doing that too."

"Artemis."

"Yeah?" She peered at him.

"Just show him you don't hate him when he gets back. Let him know that you understand," the redhead stated with a grin, "If I understand from the only time I've met him, he'll need all of our support even if he doesn't want it."

"Okay," she beamed as she grabbed the materials and Red Arrow grabbed the rest, "Hey, Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," she spoke softly, "Just thanks for hearing me and helping me think things out."

"No problem," he ruffled her hair, "That's what big brothers are for."

She shoved him gently before leaving the room with a smile and a hopeful attitude.

* * *

In the meantime, both Flash and the three Rogues finished their lists.

"Let's cross-check it, mate," Captain Boomerang stated as he grabbed the paper, "May 'liminate who it can be that has our ankle-biter."

"Let's do it," Flash stated determinedly without question as he came to the three, "Mind if I-"

"Here," Mirror Master handed the sheet to him and he quickly scanned both to see a hand full of names that were the same.

"So we have a few still left," the red-clad hero exclaimed as he circled them, "Klarion."

"It's not him!" Trickster shouted excitedly.

"Tricks is right," Piper came up to them with a grimace, "His voice is too annoying to not instantly recognize."

"Could be using a voice charm or some type of magical thing."

"No," Piper pointed to his ears, "It's hard for someone to trick me with my hearing."

"Grodd?"

"Probably not," Mirror Master explained with a shrug, "He hasn't been in Central for awhile."

"Vertigo?" Flash raised a questioning brow, "How did all if these guys become your enemies? I think your list is longer than mine."

"Other villains try to take over Central," the blond stated as he pulled out some candy from one of his pockets, "But we don't let them."

"And no," the Aussie replied before Flash could state anything, "It's not 'im."

"Zoom?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He would've been more hands on."

"Wha-"

"He means that we would have actually seen Kid if he was the guy. He'd be doing the torturing personally since of letting some crook do it for 'im."

"Oh."

"Savage?"

"Maybe," the adults of the Rogues shared a look before shouting: "Cold!"

"Yes?" Said man appeared with arms crossed and a frowned on his lips, "What?"

"Remember that buff, wildish-looking bloke from years back?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Cold stated without moving a muscle, "We've met a lot of those 'blokes' as you call 'em."

"The one that came to the bar three years ago," Boomerang continued with a raised brow, "Three jagged scars 'cross the face. Wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh, yes, that one."

"Who was he?" Flash asked with a worried face.

"Some fool by the name of Savage," Cold waved his hand in the air, "He wanted to join us for one of our heists. I didn't like the looks of him, so I said no. He was furious but left. The end. Why?"

"We think he's the one," Mirror Master stated as he messed with one of his mirror contraptions, "He may have Kid."

"Oh, I see," the man looked at a depressed Trickster and interested Piper who both had their heads tilted, "Oh, yes. I remember. You two were grounded and Kid stayed home with you that night."

"Wait, you let a bunch of kids hang out in a ba-" Flash began to ask only to shake his head, "You know what? I don't want to know at this second...So what do we have on him?"

"Besides the scars, bad attitude, and stuff?" Heatwave joined the group with a shrug, "Not much."

"I've battled him once," Flash scratched the back of his head nervously with a laugh, "For whatever reason, the guy hates me. Didn't really get the reason why."

"All villains hate you except them," Green Arrow pointed to the group as he walked up, "No offense."

"None taken."

"Ah don't know...That's kinda offensive to m-"

"Shut it."

"Okay, sheesh," Boomerang messed with one of his weapons, "No need ta get ya knickers in a twist."

"Whatcha got there?" Trickster asked as he bounced up and down beside the blond, "Pipes, what's he got? Is it gonna help us find Baby Flash? I wanna find Baby Flash!"

The first green-clad person just smiled at the hyperactive teen while the second sighed in irritation.

"Yes, it will help us find him."

"YAY!" The teen bounced off to another room while pulling out another stick of candy and placing it into his mouth.

"This will help us find him, right?" Piper asked as he watched the sugar-high brother of his run around in circles, "I don't want to give Tricks false hope," he winced and covered his left ear, "But sometimes it's a better option if you want to still be able to hear afterward."

"Oh," the blond raised a brow before handing over the papers to the group, "Well, the papers will help. It's more info on Savage courtesy of Batman."

"We just figured out it's him," Heatwave started with a succumbed look, "How did he kn-"

"Don't even ask," the Scarlet Speedster interrupted with a raised hand, "Batman knows pretty much everything."

"Everything except who Kid Flash is," came the voice behind everyone who started in their seats (except Cold) and twirled to watch the man. Beside the bat-themed hero stood Robin who was showing absolutely no emotion on his face, "Robin?"

"What?"

"You know."

"Yeah, I do," he sighed as he laid his hand on the table beside the group from earlier, "You're not going to like it..."

"Oh, come on, mini-bat," Flash grinned as the boy scowled at the nickname, "It can't be that bad. At least he can't have a weird name like Bartholomew."

"Flash!" Green Arrow slammed his elbow into the speedster who rubbed the spot impacted.

"What?" He rubbed some more when he got a glare from the vigilante from across the room, "It's not like they probably don't know already know. They're my villains!"

"We didn't," Cold responded with a flat tone as he watched the speedster turn red enough to match his suit in his embarrassment, "But thanks anyway."

"Um..." Flash coughed awkwardly as he glanced at the guy then back to Robin, "You were saying?"

"KF is someone you know."

"Someone I know?" Flash stated slowly as he began to think before giving up, "Thanks for the help, but I'm not sure who you are talking about."

"How many redheads do you know?"

"Um..." his hand flew to his chin as he thought of the people including his wife, Mary, and- "Oh no."

"'Oh no' what?" Trickster asked as he came back to the group now without quite as much energy, "What? Why is everyone looking at Flasher like that?"

"It can't be," the red-clad man whispered as he squinted, "That man is going to pay!"

"Hello?" Heatwave waved his hand in the muttering speedster's face, "Flash?"

"What is he talking about?"

"Batman," Flash spoke up as he stood beside the mentioned hero in a blur, "You're not pulling me off of this case. I don't care that this is personal or if it goes against some type of code. I'm going to get him back."

"He's-" Batman's lenses widened just a tad as he too realized who Flash was talking about.

"Yes," the speedster nodded as he scowled not unlike the man beside him, "And now we have to figure out how to get him away from that monster."

"Um..." Green Arrow shared a confused glance with a few other team members who had come into the room, "Would you please fill the rest of us who don't know in on who you are talking about?"

"My nephew," a few gasps were heard along with a few even stares, "Kid Flash isn't only my partner...He's my nephew, Wally West. It's just...He supposedly died years ago! I couldn't find him...No one could."

"That would be our doing," Cold responded as Flash whipped his head around to glance at them, "We picked the kid up when he was thrown out of his home. Parents didn't deserve him. Never took him back, and knew he'd have to go back if you ever got a hold of him."

"So he became our brother!" An excited blond stated as he jumped around, "It was great!"

"Wait..." Flash smiled a little as he walked towards the villains, "You took him in?"

"We're not all as heartless as others try to say," Mirror Master spoke up as he pointed to the leader of the Rogues, "Even Cold over here has been helping."

"Great job," he complained with a smile on his face, "I've been raising the annoying kid, and you want to take the credit."

"We raised 'im too, mate."

"Anyway," Flash scratched the back of his head before snapping his fingers, "That's why you seemed like you guys were becoming nicer during our battles and stuff...I thought I was imagining it."

"They call you the fastest man alive for what reason?"

"He's got you on that one!" A few laughed at the incredulous look on his cowled face.

"Calm down," Batman stated from the front of the room as the rest of the heroes walked in, "I have the location of the warehouse. We will use these strategies to get into the building and rescue Kid Flash. Got it?"

Everyone nodded as the battle plans began. Heroes raced around to transportation or used their powers to fly. Mirror Master pulled the Rogues with him into the mirror dimension as they all got ready to go to the location found as Robin quickly grabbed the golden helmet.

* * *

When they arrived at the place, it looked like your standard warehouse. It was a building that looked a bit run down as some of the windows were broken, and random scraps of junk laid around the exterior. The Team parked the Bio-ship off where it wouldn't be found as they hid nearby. The Justice League members waited on all sides as Mirror Master searched every reflective surface in the place. Taking minutes to find, he finally found a broken segment of glass that would be big enough to see everything around.

Walking out of the place to another mirror nearby, he told what he saw to the groups waiting.

"Place looks trashed," he concluded with a low voice, "Wasn't a mirror or reflective surface in most of the place. Must have been prepared for us."

"It would seem so," Batman concluded as he motioned for the others to come in, "Move into the building."

Everyone moved to each side of the building as they all confirmed they were there. Moving just like in the plan, they soon entered the room that Wally had been in. What they saw surprised them.

On the floor was an unconscious Savage who was laying on his face like he'd been hit from behind. The henchman from before was lying in a pool of his own blood, and when they checked, he was dead. The chair in front of them had some blood on it, but not too much. The restraints were cut evenly as if whoever did it had plenty of time to get in and out.

"No," Flash spoke quickly as he paced around, careful of not stepping in the red liquid, "No, no, no, no. Where is he?"

"We'll find Kid Flash," Aqualad spoke as he glanced at the awful sight, "He is our teammate, and we won't stop until we find him."

"Aqualad's right," Artemis frowned as she stared at the scene, "We're getting him back, and when we do, he'll need us. All of us."

Flash smiled weakly before they all heard a groan coming from the doorway. Flash zipped his way over to the man who was just now waking up and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Where is Kid Flash?"

"I'm not telling you," he chuckled as the others watched the two, "What are you going to do? Tickle me to death? I can't die."

"I wouldn't worry about being tickled if I were you," he stated darkly as he growled, "I'm sure they would do more than that to you."

He moved to the side so Savage could see the angry group of heroes.

"You wouldn't," he laughed as the expression on Flash's face changed to a more neutral one as he stood in front of the man with crossed arms, "You're the good guys. You don't beat up innocent people."

"You're hardly innocent," Flash smirked as he moved back as the Rogues stepped up, "And they aren't the good guys."

"Where is Kid?" Cold asked coldly as he held his freeze ray to the man's fingers as Heatwave held his own gun to the man's other hand, "If you don't answer, you won't have to worry about having any fingers left to do anything with."

The man seemed to glance from the heroes to Flash to the Rogues surrounding him and back to the red-clad hero.

"A group of scientists came in and stole the brat out from under me," he answered back as he felt cold energy cover his hand as the weapon began to charge, "Stated something about how they were doing experiments."

He grinned as the looks of anger crossed all their faces before he cringed as ice bit into his skin along with a gross smelling object that was dropped on his face.

"Oops," Cold answered as he stood up and strolled away along with Trickster who was grinning. Savage didn't get the chance to even move, much less say anything as Superman landed a strong punch to the man's face. He was once again out for the count as the Man of Steel grabbed him up.

"Take him to the Watchtower," Batman stated quietly with authority as he walked outside. The rest followed as Superman flew away from the scene.

"I don't like the sound of this," Flash stated as he walked alongside the black-clad man who nodded.

"Me neither," he agreed as he searched for any clues as to who had the redhead now, "We'll find him."

"Thanks," he stated as the man walked away from the site and to his jet as the Flash zoomed away, "Where are you now, Kid?"


End file.
